Fate: Unlimited heaven's fate
by Creativemasta
Summary: Set 1 yr after fate. The key, The Heaven. The connections : Entwined fate , dreams. The Avengers, Puppets. Entwines as the Mysteries Piece together. Saber or Arturia, A Path that he will bound to Choose, Chapter 4 is up 1,2,3 Revised and fixed.
1. Chapter 1 : life

Half a year of absence was a bit too much, so I've decided to amend for thar mistake by correcting and revising every chapter of unlimited heaven's fate, I read every chapters and i was shocked at how bad they were presented. while ok in terms of story, careless errors had made been some kind of a downfall in this Fic, so for those of you who've read this before and ended up using this fic as a training reference for SAT writing section rather than as a Fanfic, I'm (deeply) sorry. Anyways enjoy reading this Fic

* * *

**change logs : 1. 40. thousand Miles - 40 thousand meters **

** 2. Slight change in Rin's dialog at the end of part 1, vagueness(or whatever) removed**

** 3. It all started that fateful day- Dreams, are they connections?**

** 4. Smoother transitions and several corrections in spellings**

** 5.Several corrections in grammar( Which was the most bugging part of all)**

** 6. And many other Errors.**

* * *

**Style: doujinshi or simply H- game**

* * *

**AUTHOR DISCLAIMER: Me no fate stay night owner**

Fate: unlimited heavens fate.

Chapter 1: life ( part 1 of "The long first day")

**_Dreams,_ are they Connections? **

Fuyuki 2005

"Where…huh?"

Shiro woke up from his deep slumber, the bright sun above him was on its zenith, blocking his visions. Assaulted by the sudden burst of light, Shiro immediately shielded his eyes with both his hands, giving him back his temporarily lost vision.

"Where…am I?"

As his eyes began to regain focus he was startled to see himself standing upon a mighty sheet of grass. The terrains were fairly uneven and strong winds were blowing from the west. Weaving the grass in a concordant way, as if the wind was the conductor and the grasses were synchronized dancers; A scene he thought he'd never ever see again… Until now.

Filled with an overwhelming urge to catch an otherwise elusive sight of his long lost love, the boy started wandering around the unlimited stretches of this grassy plain. All the steps he took felt utterly familiar, all the paths he had taken before flashed through his mind like a film. He knew that this void was the manifestation of his subconscious desires, accumulation of his suppressed cravings, a dream. Though this one fact was true, he wasn't able to shake off his uneasiness; he was actually controlling his own body, something he never experienced before… even when saber was around.

(I just need to go straight forward around 50 steps and take a direct right turn… easy)

His body did exactly as told, his steps were as light as a feather and his body felt as agile as ever. The sensation he felt was indescribable, it was like ascending and flying at the same time. It was like he controlled the very fabric of space.

(Alright… straight forward…)

step by step he crept nearer and nearer to the spot. The ground's inclination went up along with the change of the wind. There was no mistaking it, this was the right road. His head was filled with joyous optimism. Few steps on and he will finally witness his love…

(I should be seeing her right about…what?)

The valley, upon where his love grazed through her utopia, a place of serenity and peace... the epitome of Shiro's desire was nowhere to be seen, 'impossible' was the first word that passed through his mind. Fearing for the worse, his optimism slowly declined… he started wandering the plain it was imperative to him that he glimpses the image of his love.

The full sun slowly faded as his optimism slowly waned. The sun began to fall foot by foot, the flow of the wind slowly degraded, hours and hours passed by and still no hint of his former servant was found. Despite Shiro's will to find her the sky continued to darken. The sky now orange… prompted Shiro's urgency. Desperate for light, the boy sprinted towards the sun, he ran and ran.

As the sun touched the tip of the hill far away and Shiro's optimism was completely replaced by desperation. His surroundings suddenly changed, the grass upon which he stood was replaced by corpses of fallen medieval infantries; countless swords were poled on the ground, hilt facing upwards. At a distance a mountain of corpses caught Shiro's eyes; as he expected he found a figure on top of the stack.

Instinctively he picked up his pace. He was running at his top speed but the distance was too far away to reach before sunset,

(Faster… Faster!)

An image of a cheetah flashed on his mind and his body suddenly began accelerating. Beyond control, his clothes were torn apart by the blades and blood started leaking from the gashes but it didn't prevent him from reaching his destination.

"Saber!"

Like a man possessed he climbed up the rotting corpses' foul stench filled his nose and blood stained his Sports top.

"Saber!"

Finally, the boy reached the top, before him was his love. Her emerald eyes were gazing towards an unknown place and her golden hair was without the ribbons she usually wore, she was kneeling on the ground exhausted. Her blue alabaster armor was thoroughly tainted by blood and almost torn apart, though even so, the essence of her beauty never failed to impress him. Stunned by the sight before him, shiro stood where he was, it was almost painful for him to watch the image in front, knowing that this dream won't last. Finally after a minute which felt like an eternity, Shiro reached out his hand towards his love.

"Saber, it's me..."

Shiro placed his hand on her shoulder

"Shiro…?"

To shiro's amazement the figure in front reacted to him, her voice, the texture of her skin, her warmth, all were the same as he remembered. Suddenly he dragged saber onto his chest and held tight onto her.

"I missed you saber…"

He hugged her tight, trying not to let this women in front get away.

"_Shiro… How has life been?"_

Saber felt herself running out of air but she didn't resist him, parting from him this instance was far worse than anything imaginable to her, she'd rather suffocate in his arms than letting go of him.

Shiro closed his eyes_. (Life……….)_

Shiro didn't say anything. The truth is, life without saber has been miserable to him… Rin, Illya Fuji nee and Sakura…only their comfort has managed to hold him from snapping. Telling these things to her would only burden her, thinking so he kept silent.

"…_.how about you saber…?"_

Shiro opened his eyes and asked

"Don't worry about me… Avalon is a good place…"

She smiled onto Shiro, though even so it failed to conceal the tears dripping out of her eyes. Whatever she has been through after her death, it was nothing compared to the experience she had with Shiro. Nothing was comparable to her love to Shiro… even heaven.

"…_That's a… relief…"_

To hold the tears from gushing out. He only murmured in a low voice.

"_shiro… sorry I made that choice…I… made you …suffer."_

_Saber buried her head on shiro's chest. She held on tight to his shirt. Her tears penetrated through his clothing and onto his skin. Shiro faintly felt moisture seeping into his cloth._ They stood there for as long as they knew.

_(I have no regrets; this is the path I chose. My whole life was…)_

The view before him slowly disappeared. The warmth he felt on his chest disappeared along with her. All that it left was a single golden hair. His exhausted body started to fail as the dusk slowly sank under the hill. His eyes, trying to catch the last of the sun's ray remained open.

"_No…."_

Tears leaked out of his eyes, if he parts with her now he might never get a second chance. Thinking so energy started circulating through his body, with superhuman strength he rose up again. His feelings of helplessness turned to determination and this determination was soon replaced by anger.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"_

He let out a scream, at the same time the swords around him started floating on the air. Instinctively feeling his newfound power. Shiro hurled the swords at the sun. One by one the swords disappeared from his view until no single swords remained on his sight. The ignorant sun continued to sink.

_(TRACE ON…COMPOSITION MYTHRIL, STEEL, DIAMOND…TRUE OWNER: ARTURIA PENDRAGON …WIELDER: SHIRO EMIYA…NAME: __EXCALIBUR__)_

His magic circuits burst with a bang of light and on his hand, formed the ultimate weapon. Soon after summoning the weapon of his ex-servant he instinctively channeled his mana towards the sword and pictured the stance of his former servant; a technique he had no comprehension about before.

"_EX…CALIBUR!!"_

Golden light radiated from the sword, and soon a ray of pure energy blasted from the tip of the blade, the pressure almost knocked shiro off the ground. Shiro directed his sword towards the sun, but before he could witness the collision, his eyes closed up and his body abruptly collided with the ground. His surroundings turned bleaker and bleaker. Until all that was left was total darkness.

Shiro residence 7: 00am

"Saber!!"

Shiro opened his eyes and found himself awake once again in his workshop. He was wearing his usual workshop outfit. His shirt was drenched in sweat.

"God… was it a dream? It felt so real…"

Shiro covered his dizzy head and muttered to himself, it's been around a year since he had a dream similar to that, ever since saber departed to her own time. He stopped having that weird dream of his. According to Rin that's what naturally occurs when the link between a master and a servant is severed. Both won't be able to access each other's dream. It's natural she said, and that it won't happen again unless…

"Onii Chaan!!"

A sudden voice from the door knocked Shiro back to reality. Of course, the voice was Illya's: his unofficial sister and an illegal immigrant. The brat of this family, she's been staying with Shiro for almost a month now, thanks to her new school (Fuyuki junior high).

"Sleeping here again? Oh, come on!"

Said illya while leaning by the entrance.

"This has gone too far onii chan! There are limit to things! I used to get straight A's back where i came from and still, I slept 10 hours a day!, even a magi must take a breather you know? or you'll exhaust your mana supply. Imagine that happening in the middle of the night! Who'll be there to help you? i can't deliver emergency care with my petite body!"

She said so in a mix of worry and anger, it was a surprise to Shiro, by what he remembered, Illya used to be a very childish girl, with excessive lust for ehem...

(Let's skip it)

"Gosh Illya, you've grown up quite a bit now haven't you? Worrying about my health and all that. Don't worry about it, I'm not that stupid."

Shiro gave Illya his trademark clumsy smile. a smile that never failed to soothe people. even Rin.

"Phew, by the way, what's with all the blade works? Trace magic?"

"W...what?"

Upon hearing her words, it came to his realization. he looked around and saw blades scattered around the workshop. kanshou, Bakuya, Tsubame gaeshi, Gae bolg, Rule breaker and around a dozen more swords. In his grip was Excalibur and to his surprise, a single piece of golden hair.

(it wasn't a plain dream) he thought

Still leaning by the door Illya counted all the traced swords one by one,

"One... two... ten... and five noble phantasms... wew, an A+ Class tracer! you're cruising here onii chan! you're born for this, the MA should've detected you by know... oops."

illya covered her mouth as if she had let out something she shouldn't speak of.

"The MA? what's that?"

Shiro showed a face of intrigue. he had once heard something about the Ma from tohsaka before. According to her it's a place where the best of the magis' gather. it's supposedly a government body for the magus too. that's all he knew about the place, he always sensed that churning out information about it would benefit him. But it seemed like a taboo for all the magus he met for some reason.

"Nothing... let's go have a breakfast, school is in an hour you know."

She walked towards the kitchen. another same result, he might as well give up on it right now.

"Hey! Wait up Illya!"

Shiro deactivated his trace magic. But before he walked out of the workshop he took a glimpse at the golden hair on his hand.

(Must be someone else's) shaking his head, he put the golden hair inside his pocket and joined Illya to the dining room

Emiya residence: dining room.

"Hi sakura!"

"Oh come on in sempai! the food's ready!"

shiro gave a cursory look on the room, as usual fuji nee was munching on the delights and sakura was sitting by the rice cooker with her kitchen clothes on, All on their respective seats.

"Wow! Sakura nee chan! Your foods are always fantastic to look at!"

She ran to the closest seat from her and took a bite at Sakura's yakiniku.

"The food is fantastic too! Five out of five!"

"You're exaggerating Illya, you know I'm not that good."

She let out a shy smile on illya and faced shiro.

"Sempai, have as much as you want."

"Mm...Shwee wo... The yakwinikwu wis gweat!!"

Said Fuji nee with her mouth full.

"Alright then!"

Shiro joined the pack. as always the seat to his right was empty, he never really asked for it to be vacant but it seemed that his whole Family had a comprehension about the relationship between Shiro and saber. Not only that, they regarded saber as their very own Family member and respected her just as everybody else under this roof. The vacant seat; they kept the space as a tribute to her, a reserved seat for when she returns back...which sadly never happened

"Emiya kun!"

"Huh?"

Shiro turned his head towards the voice, to his surprise he found Rin walking to the dining room with her school uniform on.

"I'll be joining in today, i got permission from Fuji sensei, you don't mind right Shiro?"

"Oh yeah, of course Rin...you're always welcome here."

She pat on Shiro's shoulder and sat to his right.

(Well...there's no helping it, Rin will always be Rin.)

"Oh hi win, Wha too kyu so wong? "

Asked fuji nee, still stuffing her mouth with food.

"Oh, nothing you know, i got lost on the way, it's been a while since I've been here."

"Yeah, it's been a whole month sister! it feels like a family reunion."

For Shiro, it was a relief to see them being natural like this.

Just after the end of the holy grail war they rarely had any communication with each other, they just tried to avoid contact. it went on like that until Shiro bonded them together.( it was a long story)

"By the way, what brought you here sis?" asked Illya in a not-so-soft voice. it's been a whole year but the tension between Rin and Illya never seemed to go away. both of them were still pissed off about the thrashing of their servants, technically it's supposed to be Rin who should be angered at Illya but instead of a one sided hate, for some reason illya too has been apathetic towards Rin.

_"Why should I tell you? I'm not yo__ur__**'Servant' **__aren't I?_

Rin stressed on the word servant; another eye fight commenced. Both Shiro and Sakura swore they saw a beam of light coming out of their eyes.

"Hai! Hai!, let's settle our own quarrels outside shall we?"

After 5 bowls of rice and five pounds of meat, Fuji called for a time out. Her Tigerish charisma never failed to daunt Shiro, one minute she is an innocent teacher and in a blink of an eye she turns to a raging tiger

"Hmph!"

"Hmph!"

(Well, that's the end of it.)

"By the way sempai, schools in 30 minutes you should change your clothes and get yourself ready."

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

**Emiya residence : front**

* * *

"Emiya kun! Hurry! fuji sensei and sakura just left! we're going to be late!"

"Hurry onii chan! Don't listen to this old hag!"

"Hey! Who's calling me old hag? What about your hair? That your style or are you simply too old to grow any higher than three foot five?"

"WHY YOU! I"M GONNA!"

Illya charged on rin but it turned out exactly the opposite of what Illya had hoped.

"Shorty shorty shorty!"

Rin halted her movement by gently placing her hand on Illya's forehead, a technique she learnt after months of experience on handling brats.

"tohsaka! illya! Sorry!"

Out came Shiro, his shirt still unbuttoned,. The mischievous little devil ( a.k.a illya) broke free of Rin's block and abruptly grabbed on to Shiro, making him fall over.

"OWW... what's the matter Illya?"

with her A grade acting skills she let her tears out and showed Shiro a face of innocence. Her glossy ruby eyes were almost too innocent looking to just skip past by.

"Sob…Sob…, Onii chaan!! Rin was trying to rape me! Sob…I don't want to lose my virginity to an old hag like her...sob!"

"Rape you? Yeah right, I'm bisexual but I'd never lose my virginity to some brat like you! Right Emiya?"

Rin stared right onto Shiro's eyes. Unlike illya's her eyes were firing with killing intent, it sent Shiro chilling down to his spine(WHAT AURA!) Cute Versus tomboy, lolita hentai versus flat breast…

"Umm… Illya, I think you should say sorry to Rin.. You know…she's not that kind of girl and…

"Oww… Onii chaan… how could you."

She moved her face closer to Shiro's. Gravity pulled her orange uniform downwards, revealing her undeveloped valley.

"Ill…illya?"

Still pinned on the ground, Shiro helplessly watched illya as she seduced him into her world. Illya moved her index finger gently on shiro's chest, her finger slowly descending to his crotch.

"OniiChaaannn."

Soon after she let out that last word shiro felt something on the back of his skull and pretty soon blood came out of his nostrils. Her skill in seduction was too high class to be regarded as a teenager's. (I wonder in what subject she scored her straight A's…)

"Stoooopppp!!"

Just as Shiro's 'thing' was starting to get on the mood. Rin woke him back to this world. She pulled Illya from Shiro and helped him up.

"Illya! That's gone too far."

Rin's face was as red as an apple. Clearly she was turned on by the sudden event.

"Illya…apologize to Rin… please…"

Still half conscious, Shiro gathered his courage and begged the devil.

(The true face of Illya : Scary Lolipoon)

"Rats! I was this close."

Her face looked almost like the face of a woman who failed to bring her boyfriend to her nest.

"Illya… you're not human… alright, I'll admit defeat! Again! Oh for the name of god!"

Said Rin while wiping the blood of Shiro's nose.

"Twenty one to zero. You're still a hundred years away from your first victory sis!"

* * *

**Near illya's school, around a kilometer from fuyuki**

* * *

"Right, here we are!"

shiro and the gang arrived on their first destination, fuyuki junior high

"oh, so this is where you receive education illya?"

said rin as she watched agape. Even for rin, who is used to wandering around a super mansion was startled by this sight. The land it self was around 40 thousand square meters wide, the main building which is situated was as grand looking as an ancient greek temple. The entire environment was decorated in such a way that it resembled London. Even the buildings had gothic complexions about it. Fuyuki high was nothing compared to this place.

"No, that's the private school where the rich guys go; my school is around a hundred meters from here."

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

* * *

"Eh?"

Rin was utterly disappointed by the sight before her. The ground was barren without any grass, miniature sandstorms formed in the middle of the football court just in front of the main building which looked almost like a concrete block. In the middle of the court there were students and a teacher doing ridiculous experiments. Rin swore she faintly heard the teacher saying _-and that's what sandstorms look like-_

"Bye onii chan!"

"Yeah! Take care!"

Shiro waved his hand to his sister and continued on his way, few feet apart, Shiro heard illya's voice from behind. Shiro turned his head towards her, to his surprise illya was showing a nervous face, Something extremely unusual.

"Umm… Onii chan.! I've got something to ask you."

"What is it illya?"

Shiro leveled his body to illya's height and gently asked her. From afar they looked like a brother and a sister. This tender sight was very unpleasant to Rin who was watching them from a distance.

"Ummm…we have a parents' teachers' conference today and the school asked for every parents to gather around, Fuji nee's having a parents' teacher conference on her school so she won't be attending…I was wondering if…"

"Of course illya. What time should I be there?"

"Really bro?" her grim expression suddenly changed to a cheerful one. Yup she's Illya but when she's acting like that, she looks like any other children her age, an innocent angel.

"Well… 6 PM after school."

"Okay, wait for me at the house okay. I'll be going now illya."

"Ng, thanks onii chan! You're the best!" she gave a kiss on shiro's cheek and ran back to school.

(that's the first time I saw illya like that, well, it's no big deal.)

"Emiya kun… that was disgusting"

Shiro looked to his left and saw rin puking on a trash can. He immediately jumped to her and started patting on her back.

"There's no helping it… she's my sister you know… well, unofficially that is…"

"Don't ever do that in front of me ever again! Or I'll give you a greasy dose of gand shot's…ngg… bwaaahhhh! Cough! Oh! That devil !

After a full minute of vomit fiesta she redid her hair and wiped off the goo on her lips. She was still the school's official honor student; keeping her image tight had always been her first priority both in and out of school (except for shiro and his families) today was no exception.

"Let's go rin, you don't want to be late don't you?"

"…."

* * *

**Somewhere down the road.**

* * *

Both Shiro and Rin were running down the residential districts of Fuyuki city. There were hardly any people around them, only a handful of students were seen. It's been 5 minutes since that incident and silence kept trailing them ever since. Feeling awkward, Shiro started speaking. He stretched his arms to the air and started talking.

"Ah... what a good morning, don't you think Tohsaka?"

"…"

No response.

"tohsak…. "

"Shiro I have something to ask you."

She faced Shiro who was walking to her right and started conversing. Her face was indicating the seriousness of what they're about to talk about.

"Well… what is it."

Shiro was confused but decided to cope with Rin

"Have you had any strange experiences lately?"

"Well, umm… nothing really"

Rin stared at him, a look of doubt clearly portrayed on her face.

"Have you by any chance, wondered why I never showed in front of your house this past month?"

"I don't know… preparation for college maybe?"

It naturally occurred to him, they were less than 6 months to graduation and pretty soon all his classmates would be leaving for college. Including Shiro himself. He's been pushing himself hard the last 6 months of his life. Working part time no a market as a counter and studying hard for his college entrance exam, he still haven't given up on his ideal of becoming the hero of justice though, which further burdened him with the task of perfecting his trace magic. (Of course an honor student Rin would be studying her butt off in this situation…) or so he thought.

"Emiya kun, college is on the fringes of my worry right now."

Contrary to what Shiro expected, Rin let out a small giggle.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Remember the last holy grail war Shiro?"

"Um… well, yeah."

Shiro wandered about why she'd say something like that, certainly the holy grail was destroyed including the essence, he watched it happen right in front his eyes. There weren't any reason to talk about that taboo anymore.

" The fluctuation of energy has been increasing rapidly lately… I hope you noticed."

It still didn't quite get to Shiro, he never was adept at sensing spirits , actually he never did. As serious as this matter seemed nothing she said made sense to him.

"No…not yet…"

Rin stopped his giggles and suddenly changed to serious mode, she pushed Shiro towards the wall behind him and placed her hand on his chest; she pulled her sleeve up revealing her peculiar tattoo and started a chant.

"Release"

Light started emanating from her tattoo. Not like the red light that glows when she readies her gands the light on her tattoo was blue much like healing magic. The light grew brighter as she spoke the strange German words.

"Sector 1…2 …. .3… 4…….."

(What the?) shiro felt a strange sensation on his body, it felt like rin was browsing through his brain, one by one his memories flashed on his mind, the fire, the war, saber, archer… everything.

"Seal!" the process didn't take as long as Shiro thought.

though It seemed like a basic maneuver. In truth Rin's body used up almost half of its mana supply. Her exhausted body forced her to grab on to Shiro's shoulder. Trying not to let herself collapse.

"R…rin! Are you alright?" Shiro immediately helped her up; Rin's body was sweating incessantly, trying to keep her body temperature on the norm. in conjunction her heartbeat had risen dramatically. Her skin felt as if it had been continuously scorched by fire.

"Shiro… did you have that dream again?"

Shiro was dumbfounded by this, she didn't show her face for a whole month and she came here invading his privacy In the cost of her fatigue.

"What dream?" Rin slowly rose up, exhaustion still evident on her face.

"Nothing… it's too small an evidence to make any conclusion…let's continue on our way."

She picked up her bag and started walking. A few feet away Rin stopped and turned her body back towards Shiro who was motionless.

"Oh, by the way, sorry for invading your bedtime privacy, I guess all boys do it, Saber!! Saber!! Ha Ha! "

She gave a mischievous smile on shiro and continued on with her walking. Shiro's face started blushing, he had been portrayed as a diligent and clean by all of his acquaintances but of course there's always a secrete that all boys share within their outlooks, but all secrets are meant to be revealed someday and today was the day for Shiro.

"To… tohsaka! That's gone too far! Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

**Fuyuki high : entrance**

* * *

"Emiya kun, there's no need to get embarrassed about. I'm sure every girl in the school knows about that common knowledge;.M-A-S-T--B-A-T-I-O-N."

They've been quarreling about it for the whole journey, Rin's been laughing herself out all the way.

"Ok! Ok! Just please pipe down! Please!! It's embarrassing!"

Shiro's face was now as hot as boiling water. All he wanted now was just a small silence from the honor student.

"Okay, Okay! Ha Ha! Oh! It's been a while since I had that kind of laugh!" she drew her breath and suppressed her laughter. After all, she wouldn't want to let go of her grand reputation as an honor student won't she?

"Okay! School's here alright! Bye Shiro!"

Rin parted from Shiro and started running to her class, Shiro followed suit (Man that was a close call!) As he put his first step on the school ground he felt a slight sting on his head. It felt somewhat familiar to him. Shiro looked around but there weren't anybody. (must be my imagination) and with that he continued on to his class. Little did Shiro know that a mysterious figure was watching them from one of the windows Above.

"Gotcha!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Encounter Fixed

**Change Log** _1: highly disproportional Body curve of Sophie... which when put together resembled an **AXE** rather Than an **S**_

_ 2:At the fighting scene - He won't make any mistakes - He will make a mistake._

_ 3 : Several correction in grammar_

_ 4:Oj! emiya - Oi! emiya  
_

_ 5: And other minor errors_

_**Style: Archaic Cliché H- Game**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

**(Fuyuki high)**

* * *

"Issei! Morning!"

"Oi Emiya, it's good to see you again."

Shiro gave a faint smile to his friend and looked around, everything around here was normal. Rin was having a quiet chat with Ayako, Issei was looking through some documents, most of the students here were chit chatting with their closest friends, some of them were drawing a caricature of Fuji nee on the black board with a handful of chalks. Shiro smiled silently, unable to suppress the image of fuji nee's reaction to that little mischief.

"Oi Shiro! 've you heard today's big news?"

One of the students who were chatting in the middle of the class asked Shiro. His name; kagami kouhei, a newcomer from a high school in Tokyo, rumor has it that he was an honor student back where he came from, he quit school for half a year for an unknown reason and finally ended up here around 5 months ago, some saw him walking around with a girl who works at a nearby bakery shop, some say they are just normal acquaintances, some say she's her girlfriend and some say she's his wife, which Shiro personally thought was absurd.

"Let me guess, another appearance of Shinji's ghost in the archery club?"

Shiro spoke the words in a very indifferent tone. He didn't even take his eyes from his desk. He's heard about that rumor for some time now and he wasn't in the mood to listen to anymore of that rubbish, Shinji is dead and he still felt a little guilty about it though shiro thought that he thoroughly deserved it .

"No, this is a fresh one, I heard from a trusty source that from today on a new teacher will be coming to replace Fujimura sensei."

Shiro's eyes widened as he heard the words. He never never heard from fuji nee about this matter before, not even today, shiro diverted his attention from his desk and asked the boy.

"I never heard that from Fuji nee… I mean Fujimura sensei are you sure this info is relevant?"

The boy approached shiro doing so until he reached the vacant seat in front of Shiro sitting there, Kagami waved his unbuttoned uniform, scratched his fine thick black hair and faced Shiro.

"Well… Of course, I heard it first hand from the school's official herald, Kana Todo san."

Kana Todo, The Vice president of the student Council , She's been working under issei for around a year and is one of the very few Students that issei actually feels afflicted to, she usually gathers information from the teacher and presents it to issei, her seriousness, timid nature, assiduousness and especially her faith in Buddhism immediately caught the eye of the head of the school council (Issei) and was relatively easily placed the rank of the vice president of the student council. Shiro never met her in person but her name was often mentioned by issei, so he knew a bit about her sad background (She suffers from a serious chronic illness).

"Any more details there?"

Suppressing his urge to take a nap, shiro made another attempt to scrape more info. He knew right away that something was wrong here, the holy grail war left him two main gifts, one, the ability to trace weapons and two a sixth sense. The latter, he applied to his everyday activities and was now an integral force behind his every action.

"Well… I didn't go into too much details but I heard she was from England; she is a royal descendant of the famous pendragon family branch. if I heard right."

"P…Pendragon!!"

Shiro was almost knocked down by this, if that's true, then that means…

"Sorry to interrupt emiya kun, kouhei kun, let me tell you this okay, the name 'pendragon' originated from the now extinct spoken language Cornish, to be precise and according to the official hiatus, no families with such names exist in this world. There are a few similar family names among them however, which are Pendred, Pendridge, Pendreigh and Pendreth and non of them were from a noble background."

Shiro looked up, as he thought he saw rin's face hanging over him, but unusually for her, her face was tense, as if she had a secret that had to be concealed. The hand that was on shiro's left shoulder was shaking heavily and she was grinding her teeth Incessantly

."Well… I suppose so; an honor student's word is absolute. Just the opposite of where I came from…"

kouhei rose up from the seat and slowly walked to his seat, Animosity clearly shown on his face.

"Tohsaka!"

"Next time watch your reaction to things. Things won't be as safe as it has been from now on."

"Oi! Tohsaka, what's with you so suddenly?"

Ignoring shiro's reaction, she walked back to her seat by the window.

(Geez, has she always been like this at school? a 180 degree change in personality… damn she's good)

The Class re-placement for the 12th grade was nothing short of bizarre, ayako, rin, issei, gotou, half of shiro's acquaintances gathered here on this new class environment. All was alright and well, the class placement helped with the settling a lot but it seems that the opposite was true for Rin.

* * *

**(-Flashback-)**

* * *

_"Emiya kun, we're not acquaintances okay? At least in our class. Understand?"_

_"Nope, like I'd let that happen, you might suddenly go berserk and chase me around, like the first time we got acquainted, better not let that happen again."_

* * *

It was a lame excuse, though good enough to convince her., thinking back it seemed natural for Rin to act so rashly in front of everyone, after all, she's still the heir of the grand Tohsaka family tree.

* * *

_**Rules.**_

_Do not make contact with mortals as much as thy self could manage._

_Purge those who fathoms or are aware of the existence of mages be it mortal or other entities, save those of your kin._

_All mages have the right to mute or slay those who oppose or are acting on no accord to our practices._

* * *

Considering that the Tohsaka family has the unquestionable authority on every other mages on the nation, the fact that he never obeyed any of the fundamental rules above made him feel a bit noxious, as far as he knew, the grand family of mages has any right to report any disobediences. Thankfully Rin wasn't like any other aristocratic high mages that Emiya kiritsugu had encountered before, one call from Rin and Shiro would probably have to pack and leave his house, perhaps there are other mages around him causing all sorts of stress to rin, well, the chances were slim but seeing from Rin's stress and all that and the fact that she laughed over Shiro's question about higher Educations,Implied that she is in association with something important.

'Strange… I never sensed any anomalies here, nor any traces of mages, though there are hundreds of hollow grails, the true essence of the grail itself has been decimated along with its darkness…hmmm…'

"Hmm… ehem, attention please!!"

suddenly a loud noise vibrated through the classroom, waking shiro from his daydream .

around him students sat, petrified by the surreal sight that lay in front.

"Holy XXXX…!"

A student gasped as he watched, contrary to what the majority had expected, the new teacher was an angel, that is, she was nothing short of enchanting.

Her eyes were velvet like the color of the shallow ocean on the bright of the day ,her face; light brown a bit like rin's , to add to all that, her light orange hair

Added a bit of spice to the delight.

"look at her lipstick! You think it's Armani?"

"Definitely! it's glossing pink! Oh, I'd like to have one of those!"

the girls were commenting on her perfumes and lipsticks while the boys talked about her glamorous body.

"Hey, what's your guess?"

"82-60-86 and 170… is she really our teacher? Even rin's no match to her!"

"Nope ,it's more like 85-55-87, just look at the curve of her body!"

Shiro's opinion? Not surprisingly he didn't even bother to look at her, how about Rin? She didn't show it on the outside but deep inside she felt her stove heating up slowly, she was caught off guard by her grand entrance, but then again it's a big world, you never know what to expect.

"Yoroshiku onegaishi masu! My name is Sophie and I'll be your English teacher from now on, I'm from England more precisely, London Knightsbridge, I don't speak Japanese, though I know a few basic words." Then she picked a chalk from the blackboard and started inscribing something on it

* * *

**S.O.P.H.I.E H.A.R.G.R.E.A.V.E.S**

**Age: 23**

**Job: English teacher**

**Favorite Movie Genre: Science Fiction**

**Favorite Anime genre: Mystery/Fantasy romance**

**Nickname: None**

**Status: Single**

* * *

"Sorry, my skill in handling chalks is fairly limited, I've only used ink based writing mediums before, so I hope all of you'd be kind enough to understand, my class will be oriented by listening, writing and reading, just like your previous classroom teacher, ms Fujimura… any questions?"

Silence swept over the class as students sat, focused on trying to find out what to ask. Caught in the middle were shiro and rin, the only one of whom had remained out of focus. And of course what bothered them the most was not the fact that she was beautiful and attractive. They weren't very sure of what this feeling was, but it felt eerily familiar.

"Can I ask you something miss hargreaves.?"

"Sure, mr… umm…kagami Kun?"

The students turned their heads on him, waiting to see what's coming, not excluding shiro and rin, who had every right reason to witness the outcome…but even rin wasn't ready for the words that would come out of his mouth

"… why are you using an alias miss pendragon?"

* * *

**School 9 :40**

* * *

2 hours had passed since the incident and the class has once again returned normal, blissful of the bizarre event that briefly stewed the class. Most considered it as a joke some, the other regarded it as a rude inquiry from an insolent juvenile, nevertheless one witty reply from the new teacher was enough to whether the storm.

"Emiya kun, meet me at the top, on lunch break, bring us something to eat from the cafeteria."

"…It's something about the new English teacher is it?"

"If you know then shut up and do as I say, you have to be cautious ok? Don't let yourself get spotted."

"…"

Shiro was now faced with a dilemma, to choose between joining Issei on lunch break and Obeying his landlord and discuss something important, eating lunch with issei felt more tempting, though his senses told him to do otherwise.

"Okay, I'll do that…what's your order?"

"…Anything is fine, and be punctual. This isn't something that happens every day."

"Now the money."

Upon hearing this, rin's eyes narrowed, normally this would've done the trick but shiro reacted otherwise.

"Oh, come on. I don't have anything on my pocket not even a yen!"

"Then take it from someone."

"Hey! That's against my resolve!"

Rin gave out a short sigh and continued.

"Justice by definition practically means being fair you know that right? Well, your justice is somewhat twisted in my opinion."

Shiro's senses suddenly gone into a halt, her remarks reminded him of archer, the crimson servant who had done in all his powers to debilitate his dreams. The exact opposite of a personality called shiro, and at the same time similar to each other

"What?"

"gotou has a thousand yen of debt from you and issei has around the same amount of debt, there are around 5 more but I'll just leave it at that."

"and what does that have to do with me being wicked?"

"Ask them to buy something for you, you should take what you give, that's what's called justice."

Shiro held his fist tight, there really was no flaw in her logic, just like archer, they both said the right thing and of course there wasn't anything in his arsenal to refute her claims.

"Forget it, I'm not doing it and that's that."

After his final speech, shiro turned his back on her and returned to his seat, rin, who was on her seat, watched the sight, amused and at the same time worried by his childish reactions.

(some things never change don't they?...I just hope you won't end up like him…)

* * *

**12:00 AM student council room**

* * *

'Damn that Rin, who does she think she is? Bossing me around like that.'

"Emiya, is there something unwanted going on in your mind?"

Rin's words hit Shiro's weak spot like a needle and its impact undoubtedly left shiro shaken, that was to be expected though as he demonstrated in his confrontation with archer.

"Nothing, let's just open up right away"

"Certainly, I'm happy that you are able to free yourself from meager anxieties."

Unaware of the appointment he had made with Rin, Shiro blissfully opened the lid. Revealing Sakura's delightful cuisines.

"…Ebi soba…Man…."

Said Shiro; unable to stop admiring her cooking skill. Since two years ago, her cooking skill has evolved exponentially; by this time she has already surpassed Shiro in all aspects of cooking including Japanese foods which was originally Shiro's trump card. Even Fuji nee has started to forsake Shiro's cooking, preferring Sakura's elegant and decorative design instead.

"Impressive, Emiya I never knew that your versatility has reached such level as to be able to serve us with this gift, I shall bless you with my chant."

just as Issei closed his eyes and gathered his hands Shiro immediately interrupted.

"Eh...issei, that's from sakura…" said shiro,

"is that so? This is indeed marvelous, a gratuity from the faithful, I shall give her ten thousand word long ancient Indian Buddhist chant."

With only 20 minutes of time left and an empty stomach shiro didn't have much choice but to act, usually he would've put up with his ridiculous behaviors but today he wasn't really in for some lengthy harangues.

"Eh… Issei, let's postpone that a bit more…she'd like it more if you did that in Ryudojii."

Issei opened his eyes, disappointed but appreciative of shiro's suggestion.

"Hmmm... True, formal procedures are more preferable. I shall cease for now."

'Thank god'

Sighing a sigh of relief, Shiro started digging in, his friend Issei, meanwhile was seen sinking in deep thought, as if taking his time for thinking up a decent stratagem.

Normally Shiro would've ignored it but there was something about his facial expression that caught the boy's attention.

"hey, Issei what's with all the cold sweat, that's unlikely for a cool and composed guy like you."

True, normally he would've been more talkative with Shiro, after all, they've done this for the past two years they've spent in this school though laconic and often arrogantly introspective. This moment, they'd talk about anything be it secret or not. Silence never really swept their conversations before.

"…Nothing…"

But of course, that didn't put off shiro.

"Come on; is it something about you being the heir of the temple?"

Issei fixed up his glasses and opened his eyes, he hesitated for a few second before he started talking.

"Remember last week?"

Shiro sorted his memory and replied.

"Yeah, about you turning down a scholarship from Tokyo University and being the successor of Ryudojii right?" Said Shiro,while struggling to keep his head on.

"Most certainly right…"

he closed his eyes again, and crossed his arms.

"are you... regretting your choice Issei…"

Silent was it's name, the tone of Shiro, who was truly worried about his friend was undoubtedly gloomy. Silence did nothing but amalgamate Shiro's anxiety.

"Issei… you don't have to answer me if you don't want to…"

Shiro knew he was sad, and he himself was beginning t pity Issei, after all the prudent choices he made, at the last defining moment, he had to make this fatal mistake.

Life as he knew it is fraught with mistakes and sadness but this… even Shiro had no courage to give Issei a word of advice….or so he thought.

"Issei…i…" (word of advice, yes, a word of advice!)

"Eh…? What was it you wanted t to say again?"

"That… umm… uh... about that Ryudojii temple…."

"Oh that? We're going to hold a inauguration ceremony next week, and I'll officially be the heir of the temple."

Shiro sensed something hard hitting his head, petrified, shiro stood motionless dumbstruck and embarrassed with his overreaction to that around him the environment was turning black and white. Though so, Shiro managed to regain his composure almost immediately

"…And what does that have to do with you looking so anxious?"

"Well, the thing is Shiro…"

And just when he was about to speak the rest of his words a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Ehem , well, I'll talk about it tomorrow…"

Issei stood up and opened the door, leaving shiro stupefied.

"O… and borrow some bow and arrow from the archery dojo, we're going to hold an archery contest at the temple. Be sure to show up." Said issei

"Oi Wait issei! I don't recall having registered in that!"

Somewhat confused by the situation, shiro Reacted almost instinctively, and he had every right to; the thing is, shiro hasn't got a hold of a bow for the past two years of his life, sure he was on top of his game but that wasn't an excuse for his attendance.

"Oh, kana, what brings you here?"

What emerged from the door was kana; issei's assistant and a freshman.

Shiro never really looked at her up close but finally, he got to do so today.

she had a pale white face and a light purple eyes, her hair was long and brown, about the length of her shoulder, there was nothing eye catching in particular about her body, she looked normal like any other girl in the school, well… a bit on the cute side according to Shiro's observation, looking at her up close Shiro finally got an idea of how she managed to catch his eccentric friend's eyes.

"Sorry sempai, umm… I bumped into a senior on my way back from the cafeteria, well, she was running along the hallway looking angered, and umm… she suddenly asked me if I'd seen a boy with an orange hair and brown eyes -…I didn't know what to do so I came here to get help from you sempai…"

(Orange hair and yellow eyes.huh?)

"Hmm…there aren't many marginally resembling your explanation to-do. Tell me what she looked like."

"Well… she was around 5 to 6 feet tall, she had a long black hair...well… all in all she looked beautiful, I've never seen someone like her."

Issei sighed and showed his disappointment.

"Rin… that insolent fool, what is she up to now… oi Emiya."

"sorry Issei, gotta go!"

Shiro hurriedly packed his things, abdominal of the expected outcome of his stupidity.

"O…okay…well then, tomorrow…"

"I'll be there Okay, I'm in a hurry right now."

And with that, he escaped the room without further notice.

"I…I…think she was referring to him."

Kana nodded.

"Fool…"

And issei commented, fixing his glasses.

* * *

**12: 29**

* * *

"Ahhh!!"

Shiro ran with all his might, ignoring the glance of his peers.

(shit! I've only got little over five minutes left on the clock and I'm still confused! Should I return to the class or take my chances?)

time was running out, with little interval between now and the bell, Shiro had to decide quickly, if he went up the stairs he would at least have a cause to make an excuse to Rin, but that puts him at risk of being late into class, plus Rin is most likely not there, the chances were slim and it was a risk. If he choose the other option most likely he won't get castigated by his teacher though chances are, he may disappoint her.

Shiro ran down the hall mixing his body in the crowd, from afar, it would've looked as if he was being chased by someone. That was how urgent he felt. If he prioritized the class than his seemingly nonchalant peer, he wouldn't have had any reason not to keep his reputation and walk back elegantly to his class. But seeing that he immediately accelerated out of the students' office, his choice was clear; Going up the stairs.

One by one students disappeared into their designated classes, swiftly and surely the volume of the hallway lessened, amidst all that, one boy defied the current, adversely creating noisy footsteps with every step he took, eventually he reached the stairs, since the last war, he had never set foot on this somewhat nostalgic stairs, funny it was for Shiro, he never set foot on this location for almost a year, and yet it felt strangely familiar, Probably a bleak remnant of his near gone memory.

(Like old days…)

he pushed the unguarded steel door., though he already knew from the likes of it, rin wasn't there, just a few littered bread crumbs to notify him of the previous arrival of his friend.

"…"

and just when he was about to take his steps back down, he felt an utter chill on his back, it had the same properties of the sensation he felt down on the entrance of the school, but this time it felt much stronger.

"Who's there?"

Shiro stiffened his body and prepared for any movement around him, this wasn't a killing intent or a sign of concealed energy. The feeling was neutral at best, but the difference was clear; it was pointing itself onto Shiro.

"I know you're here, show your presence. Or I'll assume deadly force"

Soon after, Shiro summoned kanshou and bakuya the black and white blades glittered under the bright sun, as if feeling rejuvenated from the long retirement.

"Too slow."

a shadowy entity emerged from the back of Shiro, stabbing his seemingly unguarded back. But unlike what it expected, the dagger didn't penetrate the soft clothing of Shiro, instead it bounced off of his back, immediately, Shiro reacted and made a 5 meter gap between them, safe from any close combat attacks,.

"Trace and reinforcement magic. You have talent boy, you managed to turn your cloth into steel in just one third of a second."

The black entity smiled, before launching another attack. It held on tight to it's well camouflaged belt on his waist and held up ten daggers in between his fingers and started circling Shiro, the speed at which it circled Shiro was inhumane, eyes alone weren't enough to catch up to it's motions let alone, distinguish between the blurry images that formed it's path.

"Trace on… reinforce eyes."

In just a second, Shiro activated his clairvoyance and waited for another attack. And soon enough 3 objects Hurled onto Shiro, Shiro easily parried the blades but he didn't make his move just yet, silently he observed his movements.

(He still has seven daggers at his disposal if I make one false move that will be the death of me. But as long as I stand firm and wait for his attacks, I still have a chance to counter attack, I'll keep on parrying until he goes in a one on one attack, as long as I stand guard he will eventually make one fatal mistake.)

Anticipating his enemy's actions Shiro replaced his weapons with a normal katana, channeling the Prana onto his body, Shiro slowly strengthened his defense.

Suddenly it stopped it's twist and turns and jumped in mid air and threw all his seven daggers to Shiro. With lack of reinforcement on his head and little time to dodge the attack, Shiro covered his head with both his hands, though it prevented his head from being cut down to half, Shiro's right arm was rendered useless, though he managed to block most of it with his reinforced hands, a few of the daggers slipped through the non reinforced area of his right. Suppressing his urge to scream, Shiro pulled out the daggers out, the wound was deep, but Shiro reinforced the blood, preventing any further bleeding.

"Well, this is a surprise! Though your techniques are near perfect, your lack of Prana capacity, is letting you down, this is disappointing. I thought you were a prodigy, boy? Has the magi association nowadays lost their sense of talent?"

Standing on top of a fence, the dark entity mocked Shiro who patiently watched his adversary.

"It's not over till it's over; now finish your job before you regret it."

Shiro smiled, As though he has foreseen the end of this battle.

"Fool! You have only ten minutes till your wound reopens! You won't be able to trace anything as long as your wounds are there!"

Finishing it's last sentence, it started leaping through the fences, enjoying the sight of blood that lay in front.

"Scream all you want boy! Coz this will be your last!"

After being in a total frenzy, the entity grabbed the last remaining blade on it's wrist, and jumped to it's prey.

(Trace-on)

Within a quarter of a second, little over five spears penetrated through the dark entity. The spears didn't come from the boy in front, or nowhere else in particular, yes, it appeared on mid air and struck the thing to it's death.

"…Kuggh! How! How did you!"

The thing screeched and shouted in pain, it was a hideous sight, The dark mitten it was wearing turned dark red and through his skull like mask spewed blood. It Twisted it's body horribly and Let out his last words, before Finally being killed.

"…saber…"

Shiro dropped to the ground and powerlessly aimed to the sky, he wasn't sure if this feeling was sadness or guilt. But nonetheless, he spoke the name.

(The valley of swords…i… saw you there.)

soon, the school bell rang, when he turned all he saw was a tattered remnant of his adversary's dark cloth.

"…A familiar…Rin.!"

Remembering that she was here a while ago, he hastily ran down the almost silent stairs before running back to his class worried about her safety.

* * *

**(Shinto Fuyuki)**

* * *

"How's your familiar, Miss Aeka?"

Atop the tallest building of the city there stood two Women focusing their sight onto the residential district of Fuyuki.

"As expected"

She left her eyes from the binoculars and headed to the Entrance.

"Our next plan, Miss Aeka?"

The woman halted his steps before turning to face the girl.

"Pendragon."

And without further a-do, They both headed towards the exit, ignoring the strong winds that filled their path.


	3. Chapter 3 : Unlimited and fate

* * *

_**Change Log** : 1. Smoother transition_

_ 2. Single most devastating error : Towards the end, i mistyped Illya to rin, which i retyped and is now repaired_

_ 3.Few vocab errors_

4.blackened important story elements ( Note :this is a suspense adventure genre)

* * *

**(R&R please!!)**

_**Style: Pure Fate/stay night H- game style Note :  
**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fate stay night characters.  
**

**INTERLUDE 1-1: The gand sisters  
**

The young one felt it. The clash between a familiar and a magic user. Her familiar's mystic eyes focusing on the aftermath of the fight that met it's expected conclusion.

What she saw there were faint strings, connected by thousands of sturdy dissoluble aura; each controlling hundreds of organic muscles that interwoven to emulate the motions of a servant.

Its shell itself was that of a human, Each and every cell of it. One major difference was that it lacked its own will or the ability to control its own body to be precise. Like a puppet on stage which creates a false sense of notion that it lives. Even if it had its own will. As long as its actions are not a product of its own inner desires, it can't be called a living being, thus residing in this world as nothing more than dolls.

Creating and Controlling the kind of dolls to that level is only a task possible for the exiled puppet masters. They don't imbue souls like the einzberns nor do they create clones like the Edelfetlts who famously self destructed in the third Holy Grail war due to sisterly disputes.

Puppet masters emulate both properties of the homunculus's and the clones by creating a network of neural systems within their designated dolls. The combinations of millions of electro sensitive Prana strings trap wandering souls naturally, most of which are invisible avengers bound in this world via their grudge towards humanity..

The Magi Association Observed closely as the puppeteers struggled to achieve the third mystic, the revival of the dead. Though the puppeteers crept nearer and nearer to their final goal, one fatal and obvious defect in their system prevented them from eventually realizing their goal: The souls of the dead can never revive the souls of the fallen. This inherent flaw was the cause of their exile from the Magi Association. But even in their absence the Einzberns eventually came to master the art of the 'third wizardry', making all other attempts obsolete.

"_Is there anything else amiss? Luvia edelfelt?"_

A note from her sister awoke her from her trance; they were sitting in a café by the streets of Miyama Chou Market district. Their 17th century ball outfit deeply contrasting with the quiet and humble street.

"_No…Nothing, just scouting the area."_

Said Luvia, who had just finished observing the fight that took place not far from her position. Her airborne familiar swiftly landed on her fingertip just as she finished her sentence. the familiar was a white canary with deep crimson red eyes.

"_Relax my dear sibling; we just finished our day long journey from the clock tower. A few sip of tea won't hurt."_

Said luvia's elder sister in a very leisurely tone. She was wearing similar attire to her sister the only difference being in her red dress and long black hair which made clear distinction with her sister's blonde Parmer hair.

"_True, 24 hours in an economy class does wonders at draining your stamina.(Damn filthy mortals!)"_

Complained luvia as she recalled the awful experience she had at that flying scrap metal (/airplane).

"_Hmmm… I guess the M.A's been short of funds lately don't you think? The last Holy Grail war left many damages here and there._ _Bazzett's reportedly missing and our wizardry hasn't been sealed as well as it could have been. It must've taken a fortune for the M.A to do all the clean ups…_ _But then again, making us ride on air asia with nothing more than a simple service at an economy class was a bit absurd."_

Said luvia's dear sister; exaggerating her facial expressions a bit. She was at most callous about what she experienced on that plane. Right now her only concern was at drinking the flagrant red tea in front.

"_Well then, since you look so caught up on drinking that tea of yours, why don't we change our subject and talk about something a bit more serious?, Elena, my dear elder sister?"_

Elena paused her drinking and called up a waiter. Asked for a bill, and turned to face her sister. Her face was showing a feeling of intrigue resembling that of Tohsaka's. Seeing her sister's sign luvia swiftly began talking.

"_Listen, the pendragons are on a move. You've hear that from the briefing didn't you?"_

Elena silently nodded her head; quietly smiling at the same time.

"_What's more, the exiled puppet masters are also on their move. We never heard they had any relations with this mission don't you think that's bizarre?"_

Despite what might've been heard as a serious news Elena grabbed her handkerchief, cleaned her lips and replied with eyes full of interest. No sign of seriousness or anxiousness was shown on her face.

"_Puppet masters? The lowly magic users who are obsessed with reviving the dead? It seems that the landlord was right to come all the way to Big Ben. Her one month hiatus from her cave hasn't been a waste of time after all."_

Luvia nodded before asking Elena

"_What will our next action be? Do we help her now?"_

Elena paused to pay the bills and answered suit.

"We observe for now. But don't take this the wrong way. We go with our orders. She will eventually get our help my dear sister."

**INTERLUDE OUT**

**Song: Hollow by number 201 Second opening theme song in hollow ataraxia**

_**Unlimited Heaven's Fate chapter 3 : (Unlimited & Fate)**_

**Fuyuki high**

He felt it the moment he opened the door, a surge of paralyzing sensation affecting his whole motion. As he moved down the stairs, the reinforcement on his right arm loosened, His bleeding slowly stained his uniform, taking with it pieces of his consciousness.

"_Dammit!"_

Constraining his pain, shiro looked around. Fortunately for him there were no sign of humanly presence inside the hall. Seeing this as an opportunity he slowly approached his class as the lukewarm touch of the blood slowly drained him by the passing seconds. Suddenly the hallway stretched before his eyes. Every step he took got slower and slower and his sight turned blurrier and blurrier. Before he knew it he was lying on the floor, out of focus and out of energy. Before passing out, he put his hand inside his pocket. Pulling out the fragile golden hair from the pocket.

"……"

a murmur followed before he closed his eyes. He felt a similar sensation before when lancer killed him and he knew that this was the end for him. To top it all there were still 30 minute interval left before the classes ended. This was a sure telltale sign of his death.

"_My my… a sight of blood in the middle of the hallway with no one __in__ sight. That's a bit surreal don't you think?"_

A very familiar voice whispered on his ear. A thick British accent coupled with a sweet feminine voice. Shiro's eyes were completely out of energy to be able to perceive what was in front. But he instinctively knew that she wasn't here for any hostilities. The absence of killing intent clearly showed this to be true.

"_Who…are…you?"_  
Throwing all his energy to his throat shiro spoke the words.

"_That's yours to find out. For now…Just…re…st."_  
Without having a chance to ask any questions his whole body fully petrified

"_Fate…Unlimited…heaven"_  
Those were the last words he heard from her, Each word provoking something important and dear deep inside of him.

* * *

_**interlude 1-2 Another dream  
**_

* * *

"…_**Calibur!!"**_

The surge of pure energy struck the waning sun. The gallant picturesque view in front slowly collapsed like a mirror being overrun by continuous strikes of rock. The very fabric of space started to deteriorate. As if the world itself was shedding its skin each pieces of the crack was replaced by a new set of worlds In the middle of it all was shiro, awake from his deep slumber; His body still shaky from his prior collapse…or was he?

"_Ah…god…"_

As he gained control over his dull body and his view slowly returned normal. The first feeling he felt was the heat of the scorching sun penetrating through his uniform, his skin and his heart. As if slowly being coated by steel, His skin virtually hardened Numb and stoic of any feeling of pain.

"_**I am the bone of my sword."**_

Then in the middle of nowhere where even a single sign of life was punished by death something impossible rang on his ear. Under this heat of the sun only his steel body protected him from assured death.

In this environment only body of steel and soul as sturdy and vast as a valley of thousand blades were the single permitting prerequisites for a ticket of existence in this impossible space of despair and dismay. Once the conditions are met the next thing that the observer would see will be vast beyond comprehension.

"_I am the bone of my sword huh?"_

Shiro murmured as he strolled through the stretches of unlimited blade works that appeared right before his eyes. Every single collection of spears, shields, swords, daggers, katanas and noble phantasm, as he knew, were all the product of a single artisan with perfect sense of originality and fake.

"_**Steel is my body"**_

The distant aura once again shook this vast valley of swords, vibrating the millions, billions of steel and lead with impeccable ease. Had there been any who dared to challenge the lord of this reality, No matter how strong he may be. No matter how strong his or her noble phantasms may be. Only the undesirable outcome of death would suffice the victims comprehension of his tediousness in the face of billions of noble phantasms.

"_**And fire is my blood."**_

A few steps on towards the origin of the voice, Shiro discovered a gallant figure both crimson and black. There, his steps halted, instinctively realizing his limits in this territory. This was his final line for now an advance from here would only result in his demise.

"……"

The gallant figure in crimson coat stopped. His long coat rhythmically flowed with the direction of the gust. Weaving it's red bloodlike texture on the air. Then, in the midst of the pause the figure turned to face his expected guest. Still far but close enough to identify the tresspasser's identity.

"…_Can you keep up without falling? Hero of justice, shiro emiya?"_

The man in crimson coat moved his lips, sending out a faint sound that by no means would've reached the wandering trespasser. At the same time an obnoxious ephemeral sensation flashed by his ears, prompting a sense of pity and damnation in his head. But before he could react anymore, his surroundings started to disappear along with the mysterious figure afar. Only a feeling of betrayal, resentment and bitterness was all that left to fill the white void.

_**(School infirmary 4 : 05 PM)**_

"…_Uhhh…"_

It was a strange exit,. His body was still screaming with pain from the scorching heat of the sun and the intense reinforcement he thought he had initiated

"_Feeling fine Emiya kun?"_

He was lying on a bed; the room on which he laid was bright with orange light, The beautiful ray of the dawning sun penetrating through the window. To his right was Rin. Casually drinking a can of coffee

"_Rin? ...Where am I?"_  
He asked, still wandering what happened.

"_School"_  
She smiled before handing him a can of green tea and an aspirin. She was still wearing her school uniform. Making shiro wander how long she's been waiting for him to recover.

"_How long have I __been sleeping__ here?"_  
Rin put down her drink and folded her arms and legs. Showing her trademark annoyed face before talking again

"_Not long by your standards. Just four hours. I rushed as soon as I heard that you fainted…Phew, I bet rumors of our date will be prevalent from now on. Damn Gotou."_

Shiro closed his eyes and quietly smiled. Holding tight the drink she gave. Though it was a humble offer from his friend, hearing about her stubborn wait was enough to give him a big sense of gratitude towards Rin.

"_Sorry I made you go through all that pain and I apologize for not keeping your promise" Shiro lowered his head, truly feeling responsible towards his mentor and friend_

Rin loosened her arms and legs and scratched her head, thinking about giving him a scold before deciding to postpone that procedure to later.

"_Don't mention it. Besides you've done the same last time when I got hurt badly by kotomine. Think of it as a payment of your service."_

Rin changed her facial expression from annoyed to happy.Giving shiro ease and comfort at the same time.

"_Hmmm… So I did get something back. Another violation of my resolve." __Said Shiro before __swallowing__ the aspirin Rin gave._

"_That again? You're so predictable shiro. That's why I can't stop picking on you."_  
both their eyes met before they burst with laughter. Partly due to the witty reply but mostly because of the relief of the tension in the room.

"Well, anyway, let's end the laugh for now. What was the cause for my collapse?"

_"Severe lack of sleep according to the nurse."_  
But of course, Shiro knew that wasn't the case. he was severely bleeding in the middle of the hallway when someone or something approached him and somehow brought him here.

_"...But of course, that's all nonsense. There is a very minuscule portion of mana on your body Emiya Kun, mostly concentrated on your right hand. Plus your uniform doesn't smell like yours either. It smells more like a girl shampoo than metal. tell me, there was something going on right?"_  
Shiro, caught off guard by her sudden aggressive question was now faced with a dilemma: to tell the truth or not.

telling the truth might give both of them a bigger picture of the current situation but by doing so he would push Rin into taking audacious prescription to this investigation. Telling a lie might lower the risk of Rin being aggressive in her investigation but may leave both of them vulnerable to any future ambushes. Shiro paused for a few seconds thinking through the options as quick as he can. The thing that he encountered on the roof was surely a familiar. Nothing that Rin can't handle. but thinking that a lowly familiar had a feat enough to give serious damage to himself, he immediately decided that defending both him and Rin was a major priority. Aggressive actions might lure the culprit's attention but still, anything was better than being helplessly being cornered by an unexpected assault.

_"I __battled__ a familiar back at the roof."__ Rin stared at Shiro, __startled__ by what came out of his mouth_

"What?"

_"I fought with a familiar. His movement was a bit different but i clearly saw it no mistake."_  
The air inside the infirmary intensified. Rin covered her face with her right hand wide open. Stressed and confused, She let out a long sigh, disappointed by the sudden unexpected turn of event.

_"Tell me emiya kun, What did the familiar look like? Did it have the form of a beast's"_  
She released her face from her hand and folded her arms, seriously perceiving the situation?

_"A bit on the human side, though his body was completely deformed."_  
Rin's perspicacious nature immediately kicked in, borrowing shiro's perspective who is not a highly trained mage was a bit off the norm but right away she knew that something was wrong.

_"Not a beast? Could it be a homunculus by any chance?"_

_"No, it had flesh and bones but it didn't look anything like __Illya's maids__, it looked more like a familiar."_  
Rin bit her thumb, Afraid that her instinct might turn out to be right.

_"It's fighting capabilities?"_

_"Enough to trouble an average mage. I almost got killed by it when someone came and...__"_

_Shiro's sensed came into a grinding halt as he recalled that event, as if he was hit by a hammer in the head, he halted. Then suddenly he went berserk._

" _Rin!, tell me about the pendragons! Please."_  
Shiro grabbed Rin's unguarded wrist, remembering the event that mysteriously revived him from his death.

_"Eh...? Emi, shiro?"_  
Rin's face turned red apple, so caught up with hearing that story of his that she lost her calm, unable to break off from shiro's sudden grab.

_"Rin, tell me please! I need to know! I heard a voice before I collapsed. It was British! and what's more the voice wasn't our English teacher's!"_  
Rin's composure soon returned normal, allowing her to comprehend shiro's loss of composure.

_"I told you, the pendragons doesn't even exist in this world. Their bloodline was cut off when King Arthur died."_  
Rin closed her eyes, feeling Sentimental towards shiro. She knew almost immediately that his reaction was due to his affliction towards saber that never waned.

_"Ah...sorry... I looked like a complete lunatic didn't i."_  
shiro released his grab. regretting his overreaction. Silence swept their conversation. It was already four thirty on the clock. and the initial cheers were nowhere to be seen.

_"...it's a doll."_  
After a minute of utter silence, rin finally let out a word.

_"The one who saved my life? or the one that killed me."_  
Quietly shiro spoke.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Rin spoke, her tone on high, trying to up the emotions a bit. Ending the words with a exaggerated Humph!

_"And the one that saved me?"_

"I'm not sure yet but if it had the capability to conjure the third mystic then it could be the Einzberns' homunculus." Shiro's eyes widened.

_"The Einzberns?"_

_"It's a fifty- fifty chance, since there were many families of mages that tried to achieve that feat. We can't be too sure yet. It might be from somewhere else, remember Kiritsugu? the freelancer?"_  
Shiro felt a shed of light in his head. finally getting hold of the situation that they were in.

_"What action should we take from now?"_  
shiro got out of the bed, finally feeling the effect of the drug he took moments ago. Rin led the way. Reaching the infirmary door first.

_"You should take a rest for today, Emiya kun, besides, don't you have that little promise you made with illya."_

_"Yeah, I know. I should be going back home today."_  
Shiro gave a word of thanks to the infirmary nurse before facing Rin again.

_"Thanks Rin. And don't try to push yourself today. We still have all the time we need."_

_"Same goes to you."_

* * *

**Emiya residence 5 : 00 PM**

* * *

It was five AM both Rin and Shiro went their separate ways. Rin riding the bus to Shinto and Shiro walking back to his house.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_**rin, you're not going back to your **__**Mansion?**_

"_**Nope, I have to go get some jewels in shinto. And don't talk about any of these to sakura or illya okay!"**_

"_**I'll contact you pronto if something comes into mind, until then be safe!"**_

* * *

Shiro thought about going to his workplace but instead decided to cancel it. The manager was a bit disappointed, though very appreciative of his decision.

"_Onii Chaan!!"_

The moment he opened the door to his house, he saw two ladies queuing to greet him. In front was Illya and behind, Sakura followed she was wearing her apron.

"_Wow, slow down Illya you almost gave me a heart attack."_

Illya Held tightly onto his brother's arm, rubbing her cheek onto Shiro's arm as if she was treating a pet.

"_Welcome home! Sempai, it's a rare occasion for you to come back home this early. Did you skip your part time job today?"_

Shiro rubbed Illya's head and gently replied

"_Yeah, I had some work I had to clear up today… Anyways, __S__akura, you're going to the inauguration ceremony at the temple tomorrow right?"_

Sakura opened her eyes wide, both her hands on the lower side of her stomach.

"_How did you know?"_

"_Well, that's the reason why I was late, you see. I'll be joining in tomorrow as a welcome guest and Issei invited me to shoot some arrows tomorrow."_

Sakura gathered her hands and showed a big smile, both Surprised and pleased by what he said.

"_Really Sempai! Oh! That's great news! Ayako sempai's been dying to hold a rematch with you, and she's finally going to get that chance."_

Shiro scratched his head. Illya crawled above his back, landing on his shoulder before starting toying with shiro's cheeks Ignoring that little mischief, shiro replied to sakura with a rather anxious tone.

"Well, I don't know… I just hope I don't get to be Ayako's laughing stock. She'll bombard me with all sorts of humiliation if that ever happens."

**(****Illya in the background: **_**"Horseback riding!"**__**)**_

"_Nope, I can guarantee that you'll beat her far beyond what she can swallow, you're still the best sempai!"_

Sakura answered shiro with a mix of scold.

"_I hope s__o…__ by the way what do you want to eat for tonight Sakura, Illya?"_

Illya, still hanging on shiro's back opened her arms wide and screamed out loud.

"_Western Food!"_

Sakura nodded her head, showing an appreciation of Illya's suggestion. Shiro agreed, remembering the fact that they never had any of the western cuisine for a month.

"_Kay' illya! Let's have a steak before we visit your teacher."_

"_Really bro? Yay!!"_

Illya hugged shiro's neck upon hearing her brother and her cheek onto shiro's cheek. Shiro rubbed illya's head once again, showing his brotherly love to illya.

"_A steak sempai? What are we wating for then, let's go master chef! Your assistant is always here for you!"_

* * *

**Kitchen, 5: 30**

* * *

Shiro and Sakura opened the refrigerator and took out the ingredients from it, a bar barbeque sauce, a box frozen instant fried potatoes a box of dried vegetables and a kilogram of sirloin steak.

"Assistant chef, sakura, how are the ingredients? Are they fresh?"

Sakura gave a cursory check on the ingredients and replied with a serious expression on her face.

"_Aye! Captain! All is well."_

Shiro folded his arms, pretending to look serious and started the fire on the stove, Sakura, comprehending the glance of his mentor immediately put a frying pan and a pot on the stove before putting half a liter water inside the pot and three tea spoons of oil inside the frying pan.

"_2 minutes before oil reaches its boiling point. You know the drills assistant chef Sakura. _

_I tender the meat while you chop the vegetable."_

"'Nough_ said!"_

As always, Shiro and Sakura saluted each other, a protocol that has been initiated for as long as they both knew each other. Making a normal steak is not a very daunting task for most people, partly for the fact that it's simple and partly because it doesn't need much intervening in its cooking. Just a few flip and it's all done, but that's only applicable to normal households, in Emiya residence. Every simple cooking are upgraded to a fine piece of artwork. No minor details are lost.

"_All ingredients chopped, cleaned and ready to boil!"_

"_Same here! The meat is ready to fry!"_

With cooking skill fit for a place as a chef in a five star hotel Shiro and Sakura mixed the ingredients inside the frying pan and the boiling hot water. The sound of frizzling meat and the smell of boiling vegetables resonated inside the kitchen and the dining table.

Illya swallowed her saliva imagining the delight that she's about to have.

"_The secret sauce. Chef Sakura!. Illya special…."_

"_Sempai… That…That's!!"_

Yes, Illya special, a mix of Romanian garlic and blended paprika with a slight touch of spice and everything nice. A sauce that never failed to impress this family of hungry freeloaders.Sakura and illya, surprised and Happy, tried their best to hold the happy tears that almost leaked out of their eyes

"_Yes! Sakura! Our Secret recipe! "_

Shiro Shifted his attention towards His assistant chef and muttered that hallowed name. before carefully opening the kitchen drawer under the sink and pulling out the adorned bottle from it. Both Sakura and Shiro Felt cold sweat starting to form on their hand, Doing their best not to spill the content inside the vacuumed bottle.

"_Illya special! Straight from the castle! Coming up!"_

Both Shiro and Sakura opened the lid from the bottle and applied the content on the meat. The spicy flagrant smell of the sauce harmonically danced with the mouth watering sound of the frizzling meat, making a concordant sound that concocted to form a fine piece of art form.

"_5…4…3…2…1... And done!"_

And so another chapter in shiro's kitchen ended without any flaws. Another Family of hungry freeloaders satisfied…

* * *

**6 :00 PM in Shiro's house**

* * *

"_Here Illya. One for Sakura, one for me… and one for… Umm... Sakura? Don't you think there's someone missing here?"_

Sakura raised her head, trying to remember something that she ought to have not forgotten.

"_Let's see now… eh…. Oh! Fujimura sensei! Now I remember! She said she won't be here tonight. I think she said something about helping the new English teacher adjust to life in Japan."_

The first name shiro thought on his head was Sophie, his new mysterious English teacher. And since she didn't have time to…

_**(Wait, didn't she say that she'll be holding a teacher-parents meeting tonight)?**_

"_Probably helping the new teacher on the parents-teacher meeting, Who knows, maybe she'll come take a visit here with her."_

Illya annoyingly replied, she was certainly disappointed at Fuji nee's irresponsible action Shiro stopped, thinking about waiting to meet his new teacher before deciding that Helping Illya out at the parents-teacher conference was more morally right, plus he wasn't ready to see Illya's gloomy face.

"_Illya, how much time Have we got__ left__ before __the meeting starts__ go"_

Illya took a glance at the clock and briefly paused, before speaking again.

"_If we __went__ there around thirty minutes later… that should be enough."_

Shiro shifted his attention to sakura who was quietly drinking her tea.

"_Sakura, you __want to__ follow?"_

Sakura suddenly blushed, struggling to keep from spewing the content inside her mouth. And hitting her chest before finally swallowing the tea. It's been a while since shiro saw that reaction and it certainly felt new to him.

"_N…No! Sempai!, B…be…besides it would look as if we are umm…Illya's…Umm.."_

"_Parents?"_

Shiro looked at sakura, confused and troubled.

"_Y…Yes! That's right husband and, I mean parents! He he he…"_

Sakura's Face continued to blush, trying to hide her red face, she turned her face from Shiro.

"_That's the point isn't it. Besides, it may look strange if I went there alone…. __Right__…?__ I might look as if I've done in some gi… ah…Never mind that…__"_

Illya twisted her lips and closed her eyes, ashamed at shiro's in capability to understand ladies.

"_Onii Chan, Let's go. The faster we get there the faster we can get home."_

Illya pulled shiro's arm. Forcing shiro to move away from the dining room

"_Hey, illya, okay okay! But sakura is…"_

"_Who cares, I don't mind having shiro as a single father."_

And without further chance to talk to illya, he found himself in front of the door wearing his shoes.

"_Sakura nee chan!! We'll be going now!"_

Illya waved her hand to sakura before moving on outside

"_Illya! Slow down! Sakura! Sorry, we won't be there for long, could you stay in this house for a while!"_

Sakura smiled quietly and nodded her head. Somewhat thankful of illya for her help and at the same time, Regretful of her incompetence to do as her mind told her to.

"_Hmm… I blew it again."_

Said Sakura as the door closed. She knew that there was still time to follow him but even so she didn't have the courage to… since saber's two weeks stay here around a year ago, she kept on placing some distance between them but that didn't do any help in calming her love for Shiro. Every day she visited the emiya household, she would encounter chances like these but each time, the name saber flashed through her mind, obstructing her from closing in to her love.

"…_How can I keep on like this…?"_

Tear was running down her eyes, soaking her mood along with every drop of tears that went down her lips.

"_(Knock Knock)… Excuse me, is this the Emiya household? "_

Five minutes on after shiro's leave, a knock was heard on the door. It was a bit unfamiliar. It wasn't always that she'd hear a British English outside the door.

"_Who is it?"_

Suppressing her tears, sakura asked.

"_Umm…Well, my name is sophie baxtor and I'm here to __have__ a__ private__ interview with eh…Emiya kun is it?"_

"_Sakura! It's me __F__ujimura sensei!__,__ With the new English teacher__.__ or at least a temporary substitute to my legacy. Let us in."_

Sakura opened the door in front. Revealing fujimura sensei and miss baxtor, shiro's new English teacher.

"_Yoo hoo! Sakura! Where could emiya kun be? I don't smell him here"_

"_Oh, he'll be here soon, How about some tea while you wait __F__ujimura sensei and uh…."_

Sophie winked at sakura and gave sakura her name.

"_**sophie baxtor**__, just call me sophie, sakura kun."_

"_No no! sophie sensei. Kun is only used for addressing boys, when you address girls you always attach –san or Chan on the end. Phew, kiritsugu is such a wuss, he should've at least taught his foreign friends a thing or two about Japan..."_

Sophie scratched her head, deeply thinking about the advice she gave. Sakura observed the confused teacher and knew Right away that she is a nice person.

"_Anyway__,__ Sakura. Lead the way please!"_

* * *

**Illya's school 6: 30 PM**

* * *

The sky was orange and many students and parents swarmed inside the school. in the midst of the chaos was shiro, holding hands with Illya. Though there were many inside, he still couldn't hold the feeling that they were the only unique ones here. beside, illya leaded the way, twisting and turning before reaching her class.( 7 – 2)

"_Let's take a seat Illya, it seems that we're on time."_

"_Ng Onii Chan,"_

And so they took their seat by the window. Outside, the sun was fading under the vast ocean, Lighting the class with subtle orange light.

* * *

"Is this the boy Luvia?"

The girl with the long fine black hair silently asked, watching the blissful boy in front. She was wearing a red polo dress and blue Levi jeans. Beside her was Luvia, in her blue one piece dress a pair of sunglasses.

"_Yeah…the magic user."_

Elena folded her legs, Leisurely observing shiro and Illya.

"_a homunculus sister eh? This is getting interesting."_

* * *

**Shinto (subsequent time)**

* * *

"_What!!"_

A big burst of anger, vibrated the rush hour street of Shinto. The source of the voice: a telephone booth near the shopping center.

"_Apprentice mage? Are you insane!!"_

Inside was Rin, Furious and out of control.

"_Shut up! I was expecting more from the association, what a waste of time!"_

Rin abruptly hanged up the phone. To a point where it cracked. Turning it into useless crap. She Moved out of the telephone booth, ignoring the uncomfortable glare of the residents of Shinto. It all didn't matter to her, right now, she was stressed and bellicose. She wandered the streets for some time before deciding to scout the area by herself.

"_Dammit! What was the point, a month there, wasting half of my diamonds__,__ the end result was this?"_

She kicked hard the can on the street, trying to find a solace for her anger.

"_It's not a very good idea to stand out in the crowd just so you know."_

A voice full of malicious intent rang her ear. Immediately Rin turned to look around, only to find that there was nothing.

"_Puppet masters."_

Keeping her calm, Rin asked quietly. She felt her body slowly being wrapped by strings of aura.

"_Do not move O noble one. These strings are sharp enough to slice you in half, apprentice of Zeltriech."_

"_What do you want?"_

The strings wrapped her arms and legs and started overtaking her control over her body.

"_We'll lead you to us. You just follow the curve, Tohsaka Rin, wielder of the five elements"_

* * *

_**End of chapter 3 UNLIMITED HEAVEN'S FATE**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Heaven

In the end Fanfic is all about updatin' and this fic isn't dead at least not now. anyways this chapter has HEAVY PHILOSOPHIC ELEMENTS! I was heavily inspired by Kara No Kyoukai with it's almost inscrutable philosophies and in the end employed it's style in this story, but that only applies to the first half of the story, the next half is more or less the same as the previous chapters in terms of style. Any way enjoy this one.

* * *

_**Fate: unlimited heaven's fate**_

_**Chapter 4: heaven**_

* * *

**Interlude 1-3 Entwined dreams  
**

* * *

_"A dream… "_

The crimson man entered into a trance. For, once more here lays his true self, beyond the realm of the material where no reach of the counter force could penetrate him, and so here, he stays within the epitome of his sins and faulty justice, the final resting place of the hero who stayed true to his resolve but in the end crushed by the truth that is reality. Here, he mingles within his sins, here; he hurts through the acts of his false self. Here, he meditates through the pain and horror. And awaits for the day of his release

_"Greetings hero of humanity."_

The man opened his eyes to the voice of someone familiar. He turned his head towards the voice. And surprise was his indeed. There, not five feet from his back a woman with short blonde hair and glossy emerald eyes emerged out of nowhere, weaving her blue alabaster dress on this windless barren hill of swords.

_"…Arturia Pendragon… Your presence here is an irregularity, what is your purpose in this world?"_

The man in crimson talked as he returned to his trance. His tone was nearing that of callosity.

_"Dreams are bridges, a connection, amongst those of closely related. My presence here only seeks to indicate your irregularity, Archer. The only being capable of bridging the connection to me, is him, and only him. This only indicates the true identity of your existence, Shiro Emiya."_

The woman approached the crimson man and spoke promptly. As the man in crimson opens his eyes and made a fine glare

_"Relax now Archer, the me you are facing now is not the true identity of this body, isn't dreams the only escape pod of ones true self? But in this case that fact has reversed, the me here is the faulty self, and the one outside is the true me. In short I am not the real saber. The real arturia has never met such one as shiro emiya. The being that had met the one is that called saber, a slave of the holy grail, and the one who had lived heaven in her dream."_

Said Arturia as she moved in front of archer, and sat.

_"…If you are the rightful owner of your body, then why do you label yourself as faulty? The body of the Holy Grail war was the false one yet here, in your true body; the alter ego saber holds dominion over you. Why is that so?"_

She held archer's face with both her arms and gave a deep kiss onto his lips. Even this didn't catch archer off guard. After a short pause she released her lips from his dry tongue

_"What did you feel there, Shiro Emiya? Your heart isn't beating any faster and your face isn't turning red. The me in your mind have been erased from yourself. You failed to give her freedom and in turn I never gave you love, the me you remember more or less resembles the faulty me, you see. I can see in your face, the sadness on your face as you came face to face with me."_

She released her clutches off his face before walking out from archer.

_"What is your purpose in this world?"_

Archer stood off ground and gave the mysterious woman a concise question.

_"I was summoned, but the I they conjured didn't turn out as expected. The personality had reversed, this is the first time I had actually emerged as this…"_

The woman stayed silent before uttering another word.

_"There are three minds conflicting in this world… no four will be more precise. You'll come face to face with him soon. It is his choice whether to summon me or not… but it's not today…"_

The woman turned back and gave archer a wink before disappearing into thin air. Then archer Stood up brushed away the doubts in his head and started chanting his spell as he sensed the presence of another in this realm.

_"I am the bone of my sword."_

The Word shook the valley of swords with an impeccable ease, the ground whereupon he stood vibrated abruptly as he chanted those words.

_"Steel is my body"_

The dry air was stained with debris of dust, the sun above him swiveled, making a perfect 90 degree angle on top of him.

_"And fire is my blood"_

then, as he finished half of his chant, he saw the presence of the boy, mingling not too far nor too close from him, it seemed that was the line for him, he knew them, for his power is not equal to him, neither his resolve. But it will soon come to be that they will come face to face, and when that time comes it will be up to him to decide the fate of humanity.

_"Arturia or Saber, Hero of justice or an advocate of greed and selfish deeds… the path will converge before you."_

Then as his crimson figure turned his head towards the wandering trespasser he left a message onto him.

_"Can you keep up without falling…? Hero of Justice, Shiro Emiya?"_

And with it the view before him disappeared, and as the white void replaced the grand view, all that was left was a feeling of betrayal, resentment and bitterness, and he was once again trapped in this utter chain of faulty consciousness.

_"… A dream"_

He woke up to the sound of clanging steel, in front of him a member of the burial agency was sorting out her armament and handily placing her black keys inside the custom made sockets of her clerical uniform. He looked up at the ceiling. The window above was illuminating the dark wooden shack with glitters of starlight. The time now was eleven; soon he will have to set out with this girl of the burial agency on a hunt for the beasts and prevent this unclear threat from going out of hand… but what is his target? What is the real purpose of his summoning? Has the counterforce made an error? Has it always started out this way? With no clear goal and no clear guideline to start with. How could he manage this mission?

_"I've been waiting."_

As he escaped from his thought, he saw the agent waiting by the door. Her arms folded and her eyes closed. Her tone was cold and stoic with no weight of emotions felt. The crimson man slowly rose up from the ground and replied in a befitting manner

_"Where do we start?"_

The woman opened the door and quietly walked out of the shack. Outside, a hailstorm of snow was conjuring it's might on the highland forest of Moscow, the snow itself has built up and was now around a feet high. The agent gave him a brief glare and jumped high atop the branch of the tree before quickly disappearing from his view.

_"…"_

The crimson man followed suit, ignoring the stinging cold and the haze of this hailstorm of snow. Then as he jumped up the tree, an item; a red pendant slipped off of his belt. The pendant glimmered with bright red light as the layer of snow stacked on top of it, one layer at a time before finally disappearing in the grasp of the white panorama of snow.

By now he had caught up with her, and was preparing his mind for the battles to come. Something felt out of place but he ignored. For now there was another, more important matter to prioritize and that was to follow her lead.

* * *

The wave of crowds flushed over the streets of Shinto. Many men and women most of whom had had a day's worth of work poured out of the office buildings. The road became tightly condensed as more people filled the rush hour streets. The time now was five. The tight volume of the street had reached its peak and no single space seemed available. But there was one girl, seemingly effortlessly finding space after space. And that was Rin. Slowly but precisely she moved her body like a puppet, her steps were systematically synchronized, each step astonishingly depicting human mechanics to a level of mastery. No one suspected any peculiarity, save for her school uniform.

Her legs felt numb, the strings had connected itself to the nervous system and was now fast spreading onto her body, time was short, there were less than five second before it infects her body; a time enough for her to take action.

She quickly moved her hand inside her pocket and grabbed onto a jewel, a round ruby and with a spell cracked it instantly. The released prana cut off the mana strings from making access to the upper part of her body, the neurons controlling the balance and her legs were purposely left. This will take her to the enemy's lair. If anything felt amiss she could just use the prana in her body to cut off the rest.

Her walk continued for an hour more, taking her to the hill on the far side of the sea. Walking past the forest of the hill for another ten minutes, a large plane with an abandoned mansion opened in the middle opened right in front of her. Rin gasped, surprised by the sight that opened before her.

_(Abandoned edelfelt mansion?)_

Her legs led her inside, the house was pitch black with no light and the odor was vile as if a blood was mixed inside the smell of rotting wood and smoke, holding up her breath, rin moved on to the second floor, there her steps halted as she was confronted by a shadowy figure by the window.

she felt the numbness in her leg fade away and she once again regained control over her body, Feeling the return in control, She pulled the sleeve of her left arm and pointed her finger onto the shadow, her left hand glowed red as she channeled her prana onto the magic crest, she was now ready for a round of fight.

_"What is your purpose for summoning me here? Answer me."_

Rin tightened the grip of her right fist; angry and impatient. Her tone was concise and straight. But even that couldn't hide her uneasiness, beneath the surface, she knew she was scared. She was right in the middle of the enemy territory with nothing to protect her but a few jewels and a single gand crest on her left arm. Plus she knew the capabilities of the puppeteers well. She wasn't sure but she could feel the presence of three, maybe four dolls in this room alone, a fight would have meant suicide. On top of that, even if she did manage to kill the figure by the window she couldn't be sure if it is the real puppeteer or just another one of his/her dolls, all she could do now was stay and wait.

_"I am your ally ms Tohsaka, the moment you used that counter measure spell we took control over your body, and I assure you our intents aren't foul, you should thank us for leading you out of harm's way."_

The shadowy figure by the window moved its hand to its face, then after a short while slight reflection of light reflected off its face, it was fixing her glasses. The tone of hers was rather on the feminine side though a bit rough, indicating that she is a woman. And as Rin's eyes became used to the dark she could see that the woman was wearing a loose white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was short, going down to her neck. A sudden subtle flash of moonlight revealed a part of her head, her hair was light blue and the color of her eye was brown, though her face looked sharp, there was no intention to kill, let alone hurt her.

_"How can you prove that fact?"_

Rin asked, her body steady, ready to take aim.

_"I will tell you the secret behind the happenings, will that suffice?"_

_"Interesting… go on."_

The woman continued with her talk as she gave her the sign.

_"Ms Tohsaka, Do you believe in god?"_

Rin was caught off guard by the unexpected words that came out of her mouth but decided to cope after a brief pause.

_"Mages are taught that only the origin exists and every other form of worshipping of the unknown is absolute rubbish, I'm not really much of a deviant from that general conception."_

The blue haired woman reached the pocket in her jeans, pulled out a box of cigarette before lighting a stick and putting one in between her lips; then she continued.

_"But many, even us mages… and magic users still believe in its existence. Yet their minds are subject to conflict with the common perception. So why do we keep clinging onto that delusion? If seeing is believing, then what we don't see is mere trifle and delusion. But could that really apply? None of us had seen the counter force in action and some even doubt their existence… but are these inexistent truths really nothing but mere delusions?"_

Rin thought of it for a bit before giving her an answer.

_"Not so, the existence of magus is ignored to a state of blissful ignorance among the people in general. Myths are also not mere legends but a real existent truth. Yet people had never seen them and so, they believe them as nothing more than fabricated histories."_

_"True, then what can we call this state? The border of reality and truth? If such a state indeed exists then gods are ambivalent. They exist yet they don't exist. People imbue their beliefs in that vague concept and bring unto this world the being that is god. In such a state, the only way to prove its existence is for you to become god yourself."_

The woman by the window replied with evident enthusiasm. Even Rin could see that she was having quite a time with this philosophical talk. But somehow Rin felt this talk of nonsense was going to lead her to something important, so she listened.

_"Sorry, I don't get it, more importantly… what is your purpose here in Fuyuki..."_

The woman's face turned serious, she took off her glasses before answering, the air of enthusiasm immediately vanished and her subtle tone immediately changed by a 180 degrees. Rin's body stiffened, as she felt the abrupt change in atmosphere.

_"Chimeras…do you know of them ms Tohsaka?"_

_"…Yeah, mythical beasts. An animal with the tail of a snake, body of a sheep and a head of a lion."_

The woman deeply inhaled her smoke and exhaled it. Before talking again, this time with a bit of amusement shown on her face.

_"And what do you think of their existence."_

Rin's frustration started to build up, this talk was going nowhere, and her patience was warding off.

_"No… Not at least in the present."_

She replied with a bit of scorn in her attitude.

_"True, original chimeras don't exist in the present world, yet there is always a potential for comebacks. The Holy Grail was the first and presumably, the last of those attempts to bring back mythical beings, including heroes of legends. The only true mythical beings that resided in this world existed; only in the previous tenth dead apostle's closed reality. But as you might already have known, even he was finally 'erased' of his existence as of February, 2000."_

Rin lowered her arms as one; important question rose up on her mind.

_"And what is that potential."_

The woman equipped her glasses once again, and replied in a rather subtle tone.

_"A potential power… that rivals that of the third; Hollow bodies and souls formed by amalgamation of fears."_

_"Dolls?"_

Rin felt cold sweat forming on her fist, if what she says is true then that would mean that the ones causing all the happenings are none other than the creatures of myths themselves.-No human could win against that- thought Rin.

_"But why here… of all places."_

The woman took off her glasses and returned back to serious mode.

_"This city used to be the summoning ground of heavens feel. Thus, the mythical are bound to happen more frequently, the god metaphor for example. People here have frequently come in contact with the mystic, though mostly indirectly… They don't try to show their fears outside but unconsciously they know that such a thing has in fact happened. As a student here in Fuyuki, you'll know better Tohsaka Rin, why has the school made no distinct changes in their class placement, why the school had been lenient towards its students._" Rin's eyes widened. She covered her forehead with her hand, feeling nauseous. The realization of the truth was just too much to bear.

_(…shinji's sudden disappearance, Rider's raid of the school…it all makes sense now…)_

The magi association and their mages, even that couldn't be enough to counteract this threat, there may be the burial agencies of the church, but their numbers are so few and their reach, so limited. She didn't want to accept this horrid truth; she and her friends were all, right in the middle of this act.

_"Primal fears are something you can't erase Ms Tohsaka, fears are bound to evolve into a concept. Now, when that concept binds with something unworldly, it creates a gap in reality towards which the unreal could permeate. And such thing will gradually take shape as the false is established as the truth. The god concept, the occult and the mystic, all are in the base, are products of fear."_

_"But fear is just a concept! They can't take shape! It's… It's illogical."_

Rin conjured every last bit of courage and hit back, trying to shake off her fear.

"Yes, but the illogical could become logical as long as the model behind it is based on the truth. And some external force is exerted."

_"The truth came first?"_

The woman threw the cigarette outside the window and smiled mischievously.

_"Once again, the holy grail war."_

Then she approached the exit, stopping as she passed by rin, she left another remark.

_"The magi association has long known this, but politics have gone in the way. The church has no comprehension about this but at least they have taken action. They have deployed five of their seven burial agents. It is true that the church is hierarchical but there are times when democracy fails and dictatorship triumphs. Your road would've been smoother had you chose to visit Rome instead of London."_

Rin paused briefly before speaking.

_"This has everything to do with the fate of humanity is it?"_

The woman gave a nice pat on Rin's shoulder before heading towards the exit again.

_"Whose side are you in?"_

Rin faced the puppeteer who stopped just at the door, and asked.

_"There are five of us, the descendant of those who refused to oppose the Magi association. You can be sure that we are allies and will contact you promptly should there be any needs."_

The woman dropped a single photograph on the ground as she moved out from the room. As Rin picked it up the word surprise filled her head, seeing the picture of a familiar face… a very, familiar face. She stood still, dumbfounded and shocked.

A few seconds later a faint sound from the outside woke her up from her pause.

_"She is the key Miss Tohsaka, the ancestor of the Pendragons. And remember, do not show this to any of your friends. I can assure you, she is here, in this city, the faster you get a hold of her, the better. We aren't the only ones chasing after her… time is against us."_

The woman disappeared as spoke that last remark. Rin took a look at the opposite side of the picture, and saw the word 'heaven' written on the other side. She paused for a bit before leaving the very mansion; the moon has reached its peak and was shedding its glorious light on Fuyuki. But somehow for Rin, the moonlight was only a telltale sign of what was to come; a big event that will open its curtain in the near future, a very near future.

* * *

Shiro yawned as he stepped out of the cramped school building. Two hours had passed and darkness has finally set in on the streets of fuyuki, the dim streetlamps had started to lit as the sound of peoples' footsteps gradually lessened, the cold dry air of winter coupled with the quiet and seemingly empty night sky bothered both Shiro and Illya, who were bored sick of the long wait they had to endure. The parents-teacher meeting didn't really start out as well as they'd hoped; neither did it end with considerable satisfaction. Hearing Illya's excellent progress at school was a good news but that was to be expected from a magus of noble and aristocratic background. In the end, all the long arduous talks were just trivial matters altogether. Plus, the fact that he himself was the only male guardian and the only one less than twenty years of age was enough to draw unwanted attentions from the other parents; it was like he was sitting on a stockpile of needle. The same went to Illya who was treated no differently to Shiro due to her uniqueness. He was also starting to regret not bringing Sakura along with them; He was worried that she might feel bored of the long wait.

_"…I hope that didn't disappoint you too much Onii chan…"_

Illya finally spoke after a few minutes of brief silence; her voice was rather weak, she wasn't like her usual self.

_"Well, it's true that the meeting was a disaster but hearing your progress at school was enough to keep me happy."_

Said Shiro, as he gently pat Illya's head. He thought about hugging her but decided it wasn't the right time

_"Really bro? Well that's a relief."_

Illya let out a big sigh of relief as she heard those words, and once again, smile had returned in her face. Seeing that, Shiro continued with his conversation.

_"There was a boy waving his hands at you, what was his name again?"_

Illya folded her arms and gave a long sigh before talking.

_"Asagami Kino? Well, he always teases me, I don't want to talk about him, it gets on my nerves."_

Shiro Suddenly burst into laughter, covering his belly with his hands and giggling. Illya tilted her head, confused by his bizarre reaction.

_"oh, that was a good one, oh and uh,sorry Illya, that reminded me of old times"_

Shiro closed his eyes and put his hands in his pocket reminiscing on his past.

_"What was that laugh? I didn't say anything funny did I?"_

Illya scratched her head with one of her finger, still trying to comprehend his reaction.

_"Illya."_

Illya turned towards Shiro and saw him making a mischievous smile.

_"I think he likes you."_

Illya's face blushed at that, caught off guard.

_"…meaning?"_

Shiro placed his hand on Illya's head and continued.

_"I heard from your teacher miss Kagami, Kino san gave you a box of chocolate on valentine's day right? Kagami san told me, the boys are going nuts about it."_

Illya's cheeks inflated with air, she twisted her lips and turned head away from Shiro, her face looking angry. Illya replied rather brusquely to that.

_"Hmmph! So what? I'm way older for their standards, I just ignore them anyway."_

"Heh? I wouldn't define being a year older as way older. (Illya cringes briefly. As she hears the word 'old') and besides, even Rin accepts tribunes of chocolate in Valentine's Day. Try to show some mercy Illya; you might not know it, but it breaks the boys' heart when you do that besides, they're your Friends right?"

_'Friends…'_

Illya closed her eyes and stayed that way for a while, but soon smiled and shook off her doubts.

_"I guess… It's just that I'm not used to this kind of routine you know…, I'll try to be a bit kinder to them, a bit maybe."_

_"That's the spirit! By the way, Shioko san invited you to her birthday party right? a week later was it?"_

Illya's ruby eyes seemingly shined by that talk. She immediately charged in and abruptly hugged onto shiro. He was almost knocked off balance but barely managed to hold. Seeing lllya's happy face was truly rewarding in itself. -I guess this is what brothers and sisters are for- thought shiro as he replied to Illya with a smile

_"Oh thank you thank you! Nii san! You're the best"_

She clung on to him for as long as she knew. Though being a year older than Shiro she can't deny the fact that deep down, she's just like every other child on earth.

* * *

_"Oh.. that's a pleasant sight. I don't remember you giving me any hugs like that Luvia."_

Luvia gave a light karate chop on her sister's head, striking precisely at mid point.

_"Your fondness for such romance is profoundly well known for getting on my nerves. Don't you agree, my dear sister?"_

A small bit of tear welled up on Elena's eyes she gently massaged the swellings up her head. But that only made her want to tease his sister more.

_"Awww, you've always been a tomboy since you were a child, no wonder the boys avoided you back at the academy."_

Another Karate chop; this time up to ten times stronger (according to Elena's senses) than the last, stroke her head, immediately making a half an inch high swelling on top of her head, Making Elena grab onto her head again.

_"OWWW!!... LUVIA!"_

_"Shhh…can't you sense it?"_

To her sister's alert, Elena raised her brows, focusing on the distortion of the environment. The surrounding air got heavier. And was growing in power even more, the siblings on their front seemed not to notice this change, still conversing and oblivious of this obvious change.

Few minutes had passed since and the streetlamps started to get dimmer, a presence of stinging prana started engulfing the surroundings. By now even the siblings have started to take notice of this, but they were confused and unwary of the danger. They were as vulnerable as a mouse in a rat cage. At least, that's what Elena felt.

_"Luvia… be ready, we'll need to help them if anything happens. Be sharp."_

_"But that will expose us to the threat!"_

Elena gave a cold icy glare on her sister and turned her attention back to the siblings.

_"The mission comes first; her primary request was to safeguard the magus in this town. He is a magic user, but he is still the winner of the last Holy Grail war, that makes him fit that respectful category."_

Elena grabbed her left wrist with her right hand and started overloading the crest with her prana. Luvia paused briefly before nodding and complying with her sister.

The lights started to turn on and off, in a very mercurial pattern, the sisters could see through the short lighting intervals that the siblings are heavily distorted by the sudden event. She knew they don't have time to prepare. So she kept vigilant for any movements.

Then, a sound of a claw, scratching the concrete wall passed by Elena's ear, But just as she took aim, the lights returned normal and the presence of danger Dissipated to nothingness.

_"What the? Did you see anything Elena?"_

Luvia turned her attention to her sister who seemed strangely agape and looking shocked

_"I…I…"_

Elena chocked for a bit, as if she's seen a ghost then continued.

_"I…saw something"_

Elena shook her head, recalling something she saw a while ago

_"Something, a beast… and a girl…Just before it got to them…She appeared and."_

Elena swallowed her neck, trying to regain her composure.

_"And…Disappeared with it instantly… It wasn't a human."_

Luvia stayed silent trying her best to comprehend this seeming nonsense. But soon came to her senses as she realized the presence Shiro and Illya was fast disappearing.

_"Let us postpone that to later, they're way ahead of us."_

With that Luvia left the streetlamp and rushed to catch up, Elena bit her thumb and followed suit, afraid that the worst had gotten its toll in this place as well.

_(…Was it…No, that can't be… The happenings…)_

* * *

_(Was it just my imagination?)_

Shiro scratched his head and mumbled to himself as both he and Illya continued with their walk. It's been ten minutes since that bizarre incident and he can't help but wonder if it even happened at all. Contrary to his worries, Illya was blissfully humming a verse of her favorite German lullaby. Somehow it managed to soothe Shiro's uneasiness, almost reminding him of the time when kiritsugu was around. The image of an Alpine forest, the cold breeze of soft mountain air and the quiet stream of a cold mountain creek, all perfectly fit the image of Illya humming her lullaby.

_"Oh, here we are Onii san."_

As Illya finished humming that song, Shiro found himself awake not far from his own home. And this time he was greeted by both Sakura and Fuji nee.

_"Fuji nee? Where have you been all this time?"_

Said Shiro as he dashed towards her

_"Oh? I thought I told illya about that, didn't she tell you?"_

Fuji nee talked with usual carefree accent as if nothing ever happened.

_"Yeah, but couldn't you just tell things like that straight to me next time? I was worried sick you know!"_

_"Hai Hai! I'm sorry Shiro, I had to leave early today, Ms Baxtor was pretty nervous about her first day at school you know."_

**(Ms baxtor?)**

Shiro felt something awkward going on around here.

_"Uh… don't you mean ms Sophie Hargreaves?"_

Fuji nee scratched her head and faced shiro once again; it looked as if she was confused by that sudden remark…somehow.

_"Nope, you sure you didn't hear wrong? Her full name is Sophie. E Baxtor. Born in England, raised in Germany, and had an experience working in the London museum… She's also a friend of Kiritsugu san you know… and uh…what's wrong Shiro?"_

_"Fuji nee, I have something to do. I'll be going now okay, and don't wait for me."_

Not saying another word, he immediately rushed out to the streets Ignoring any further word from Fuji nee.

_"Hey! Shiro! I have her address here! Geez, he's always been this way when it comes to Kiritsugu related things."_

Then a light feather like pull gained taiga's attention. As she looked behind she found sakura handing her a piece of English written note to Taiga.

_"Ano…What do we do with this Fuji Sensei?"_

Fuji folded her arms and sighed before replying.

_"Phew… we don't have much of a choice… let's just leave it in his room. We'll have to take our leave after that."_

But just as Sakura was about to hurry in to shiro's room, an abrupt pull on her sleeve halted her steps. It was of course, Illya's doing, she was inflating her cheeks and frowning, looking irritated.

_"Fujimura Sensei… I think I should stay here for a bit longer."_

Taiga took a brief look at Illya and Sakura before moving her hand and giving them a sign.

_"Sure, I'm not that stupid enough to leave an underage unguarded. Suit yourself."_

_"Thank you Fujimura sensei! And uh… I think you can let go of the sleeves now Illya chan. "_

Said Sakura, knowingly, as she walked back inside the Emiya household with illya still reluctantly holding onto her sleeve.

* * *

_"Dammit! I knew something was wrong!"_

Shiro ran with all his might, swinging past the tightly condensed alleyway and through the back street. His destination; The Tohsaka mansion, I was deep at night and the stars were blurred by the full moon rising high above the night sky. He reached the crossroad. There was a red light but he ignored, He dashed through the empty roadway and onto the steep road, leading up to the hill where Rin's house lay. The time he took reaching there was less than half the usual. Every breath he took were heavy and his legs were starting to feel numb but he continued. Until a voice halted his progress

_"You're still alive eh? Well that's a shame."_

As shiro stopped to the sound, he dropped dead on his knees to the ground. He tried to get up but couldn't, the fatigue was too much.

_"Wha(Gasp).. who(Gasp)…"_

And just as his body started to get up, a string of Prana coming from the tree behind the walls to the right, Ripped through his right Achilles heel, taking out the soft muscle tissues and dislodged his right ankle bones, leaving him Laying on the ground with pain. Unable to suppress the pain, Shiro grabbed onto the loose leg and screamed, panic and fear was overtaking his body.

_"Arrghhh!...Gah…aaaAAA!!"_

_"This will be the end for you, winner of the fifth Holy Grail war, dying by the poison would've left you with a much less painful death but you left me with no choice. Your talent as a magic user is grand but sadly, you've met the wrong adversary._" Shiro Tried crawling his way out. Bu this futile attempt only managed to get this enemy amused.

_"Do not worry though, I'll preserve your soul inside my dolls, I'll make it easy and quick for you."_

A black ball of energy formed on top of the tree, gaining in mass as more and prana molded the concentric point as it grew to a size of a basket ball, the buildup stopped and the ball hurled in towards him. (No…this isn't right! I must live! I must…) the image of saber played in his mind like a film, the first moment their eyes met, to the last word she left as she disappeared into the dawning sun. He closed his eyes as tears welled up in his eyes, and murmured her name as death became imminent.

**_"An Fang! Modell 0"_**

Two small blasts of Gand struck the block of energy, and as they made contact, the Gand threw the ball slightly out of its trajectory, making impact just above the wall above the wall behind Shiro, Leaving a large gouge on the wall. Shiro reopened his eyes to surprise as he saw two charming ladies standing between him and the tree. Stupefied, Shiro wondered if he was in a dream. He slapped his cheek, only to find that the pain was real.

_"A lowly magic user is trying to imitate us Edelfelts? I'll have to admit though, that one was close to the real thing."_

Shiro gathered all his courage and asked his saviors.

_"You two are?"_

The ladies turned to face Shiro and introduced themselves one by one.

_"Elena Bella Edelfelt!"_

_"Luvia Gelita Edelfelt!"_

Then almost concurrently they bowed in an old fashioned European 18th century ballroom manner and spoke.

_"At your service!"_

"The Edelfelts? Well this comes to a surprise indeed."

A figure of a fourteen year old girl emerged from the tree. Wearing a light orange rain coat and a matching pair of blue boots, her appearance was far from looking dangerous, her short pointy hair dropped down to her neck and her sharp golden eye had the word 'mischief' written all over it.

_"A child eh? Shouldn't you be home brushing up your Barbie dolls?"_

Luvia upped her tone, provoking the seemingly harmless child.

" A good one miss Luvia, unlike your lifeless counterparts my Barbies are pretty much human, they can take care of themselves thank you."

(A house full of living breathing Barbie dolls? Yuck, makes me sick just thinking about it) Luvia grabbed her stomach, feeling sick imagining gross scenery of house full of life-size Barbie maids.

_"Luvia, take him to the mansion, the one in the residential district. I'll stall her here."_

_"you sure you don't need my help?"_

Elena took up her gloves from her pocket and equipped them on her hands before giving Luvia a wink. She knew the sign and she knew it well, once she put those gloves on, she is going to get serious, dead serious.

_"…Never mind, it'll make it easier for me anyway."_

_"Whoaaaaa!!"_

Then almost immediately, with superhuman strength Luvia pulled Shiro on her back. Without having a chance to voice his opinion they ran fast, away from Elena and the puppeteer.

_"You aren't going to chase after them?"_

The puppeteer stretched her arms on the air and yawned before answering her.

_"I'll do that, but in the meantime I'll have fun toying with you for a while."_

_"Amusing indeed, very well I'll show you what kind of punishment awaits whose who looks down on us Edelfelts."_

Elena took up her stance, her right hand grabbing the wrist of her left fist. She let out a poisoning glare to the puppeteer as she overloaded her arms with Prana.

_"Any last word? Magic user?"_

The puppeteer elegantly pointed her right arm straight at Elena. Revealing a peculiar golden ring, the ring glowed bright red light, releasing a single string of prana from the ring; she bowed her head in an elegant manner before formally introducing herself.

_"My name is Aeka…Aeka Shiraki, Puppet master of deception, Are you ready to interpret my enigma, Miss Elena Edelfelt? The Gand-Slinger of norwegia?"_

* * *

**End of Unlimited Heaven's fate Chapter 4**

_**Next chapter will be all about Fightn' and less about Talkn'; It may have two fighting scenes. and finally the start of day two.**_


End file.
